Winx Club: The Last Of Thier Kind
by Warlord Darnell
Summary: OC; Early season three. It involves another person from Sparks; a boy. He needs their help with something. As long as he's with them, his situation involves them. He's Flame Swordsman of Light, and his enemy; Flame Swordsman of Darkness will kill anyone to get to him. He's also a chance for Bloom to earn her Enchantix.Includes a love triangle involving my OC.
1. Bad Days

_**Hey, I kind of had this sort of idea when my little cousin introduced me to the show during the summer. I've seen some of the first and second season, and I thought the title idea would be kind of cool. I'm incorporating some elements of higher magic and some sort of elven race far off, as well as an idea of my own; The Elemental Destiny. It'll be explained a bit more later on, and I'm kind of in the mood for making a love triangle, because my best friend broke a big rule and got together with my ex-girlfriend, who broke up with me, and frankly, I haven't gotten over her. So enjoy this wild ride, and review in the end. It also takes place **__**extremely**__** early in the third season, to the point that most other events are only catching up. I know some things won't make sense, and it takes place from my OC's perspective, and everyone else's is in Italics. My OC's name is Drake, and I hope you enjoy…**_

**Winx Club: The Last of Their Kind**

**Chapter 1: Bad Days**

_**Bloom**_

_Some days really suck. In history class, we're learning about the Elven people's involvement in the early days._

_ Currently everyone can't help the right way. I'm wondering what my past is. I found out my home of Sparks is gone. That I'm one of the last left, and my parents back in Gardenia are not my real parents, and that I have to earn my Enchantix; which is only earned by saving someone from my home planet. _

_ However, I'm the last of my kind. Though I'm here with friends, Summer Vacation was long. _

_ After class ends for the day, I feel like I need some alone time. I recently have started to go down to the lake whenever that happens. _

_ As I make my way there, I realize my boyfriend loves and cares about me, yet I still feel alone in a different way. If only there was someone else left…_

**Drake**

He felt so alone, in a more deep way than ever. A regular person of magic amongst the Elves, he wished he had someone who understood him for him.

He felt alone too. He'd lived in Hy Brasile since he was seven. His mother claimed he was "The Last Son of Sparks."

Who was she to tell him anything. Especially now, since she was dead. In a raid by a dark army, his mother was among the civilian casualties.

That was when he was twelve. After that, the monks at the Monastery Of Destiny had shown him something great. He had been living there for three months when it happened.

He'd walked into a shrine, and found a sword in a sheath. It was rather large, and the sheath was attached to the wall.

He'd been practicing swords for a good three years at that point. He simply removed the sword from the sheath, and a large magic fire was created around him.

Thrad, the monk in charge of taking care of him, saw this, and reported it. At the time he thought that he was in trouble. Instead, it elevated his life and gave him purpose.

Growing up, he protected the other children from bullies. He always had a good moral compass. Now, he was a Flame Swordsman of Light.

He also learned that there was an equivalent of darkness.

Now, all of sixteen, he felt more alone than ever. No girls would talk to him, and the guys expected things from him.

He'd had this special place he could go to when he felt this way. It was a hidden place in a tree, where he'd set up a little sanctuary. It contained some stuff that he was able to recover from the wreckage of his mothers house.

It contained a book written in a strange twenty-six letter alphabet, (the elven alphabet contained thirty) a picture of himself as an infant with his parents and the king and queen of Sparks and their daughter (he'd found this out when he was ten.), a picture of his mother, and a fortune told by a teller he'd got when he was fifteen, saying he'd meet "The Last Daughter of Sparks).

He also had two objects that belonged to his father; a pair of daggers that had a magic-based blade.

He watched the sun go down through the entrance, wondering at who was out there for him.

He felt a rumbling an hour later, since he'd decided to stay in the tree tonight.

Going outside, it appeared that the whole town was being overrun by an icy, dark, thunderstorm.

Jumping out of the tree, he ran back to the Monastery. He couldn't let this happen; not again.

To his surprise, the Monastery hadn't been touched yet. He slid through the secret entrance he'd found; a hole in the wall.

Making his way to his room, he donned his gear. It was the armor he was supposed to wear.

It was purple-ish steel, with a mostly rounded sort of armor around a jumpsuit. It had a broadsword that went with it.

The sword was elemental. It was made of this material called Essence of Fire. It was swirling with red, yellow and orange colors, and had three symbols on it; one of fire, one of light, and one of a dragon.

He tied the sheath on his waist, and donned the helmet to finish the job.

It was round, with a pair of iron spikes on the front, triangular and with a square section in the middle.

He then ran out of the monastery, and into town. It seemed that the battle was over, he was too late.

The town of Di Bas had been destroyed. The buildings were all in ruins, and were on fire?

It seemed a blackish flame had engulfed the buildings as the strange storm raged.

Then the sounds came. It was a set of cackles, and they sounded feminine. There was also a haunting guffaw that seemed male in origin. It was also coming from behind.

He turned around, and stood face to face with a haunting quartet. Three teenage witches were standing behind a teenage male. The male was a Drow, or Dark Elf.

The Drow also had a loadout similar to his, yet this one was grey. Drake knew this couldn't be good.

"So," the Drow quipped "I, Gratnic of the Drow, Flame Swordsman of Darkness, get to defeat the Flame Swordsman of Light. It's a shame I had to waste a whole town first."

The Drow; Gratnic, motioned to the witches, who cast a sort of spell on him that bound him to the ground.

Drake knew this wasn't good. He felt like he was going to die alone, without even putting up a fight.

Gratnic immediately opened a book of sorts, and started to chant. "I'm afraid this was too easy. I'll make it so I see you when you're ready. Fraik-Netha-Dria!"

Immediately, Drake felt very weak. It also seemed that a portal was being made under him.

He heard the Drow monologue "Icy, Stormy, and Darcy promised to help me with this, yet I know we will have to do this alone. I just hope and even pray that I haven't wasted my time."

Immediately, he blacked out. He felt a sinking feeling around him as he was being brought somewhere.

**Bloom**

_ She knew she'd been out too long. The sun was already starting to set, and soon the dangerous creatures of the forest would be out. _

_ She started to turn around to head back when it happened. It seemed that the sand on the shore was starting to swirl on the left side of the bank. _

_ Then the ground shook, and a light came from the swirling sand. Immediately after, the form of a boy roughly her age wearing armor appeared. _

_ She could see a set of jet-black hair flecked with red underneath his helmet._

_ She ran up to him and checked the pulse on his neck, wondering if he was dead._

_ When she found out he was alive, she set a levitation spell on his form and brought him with her back to her dorm, making sure that no one saw who she brought._

_ Setting him down on her bed, she wondered where he came from. Perhaps she'll find out when he woke up._

_ She found her friends, and brought them to her room. She'd sworn them to secrecy on his existence. _

_ She hoped that he'll wake up soon…_


	2. When He Wakes

_**Me again. I'm giving thanks to whoever reviewed the first chapter, and continued thanks for anyone who reviews it later. I'm hoping you all will enjoy the latest installment…**_

**Chapter 2: When He Wakes**

**Bloom **

_ It had been a full three days since she brought him back to her room. She had spent those nights sleeping on the floor, and was afraid to have anyone enter her dorm. _

_ She would get in serious trouble if an inspection happened. She knew Faragonda would go ballistic if his existence was found out._

_ She had taken the guys upper-body-armor and helmet off of him so that he'd be a bit more relaxed. That revealed his rock hard pecs, washboard abs, all supported by a Christmas-tree frame._

_ On the fourth day, she felt like she had enough of waiting. She decided to try to force him to wake up after class._

_ When she arrived, she received an unexpected surprise._

**Drake**

He had the strangest dreams while he was out, most of them involving visions of sweeping skirts, fairy wings, and flames.

When he woke up, he noticed some strange things about himself and his surroundings.

For starters, his armor from the waist up was removed, and he was in a strange room.

It appeared to be a girl's room, probably her dorm, seeing as there were books on tables.

He also noticed that a small rabbit was curled up at his side, still asleep.

He got off the bed, and tried taking a look around. He thought about going out the door, when a tiny, high-pitched voice interrupted him.

"I wouldn't open the door if I was you." It said.

Drake turned around, and saw a tiny pixie on a chair, filing her nails. "If anyone knows you're here, than you'll be in serious trouble." The pixie said "I would just wait for Bloom to get back, or perhaps Flora."

Drake was confused, both at why he would have to stay put and who the girls the pixie named were.

Instead of asking, he just took a seat on the bed he was on and decided to wait.

It wasn't long until someone came in the door.

She was tall, and had gorgeous red hair, cyan eyes. She was wearing a cyan and white striped shirt with hearts, a denim skirt, Cyan over-knee socks, and blue boots with heels.

She didn't even notice him as she quickly shut, then locked, the door behind her.

"I hope you want to wake up, because I'm going to make you anyways." She announced before turning around.

Drake and the girl made eye contact, and the girl let out an "Eep!". She stuttered "Y-y-you're…"

Drake tried finishing the sentence "Alive, awake, a dude, shirtless? What is it."

For a moment the girl just stared at him, before she seemed to say "Awake."

Drake nodded. "I have a few questions." He paused "Who are you, where am I, and what happened to the rest of my stuff?"

The girl at this point seemed to have regained her wits, and answered "My name is Bloom. You're at Alfea school for fairies, more specifically, my dorm, and your stuff is in my closet."

Drake then got up, and started walking over to the closet on the other side of the room.

"Other closet" Bloom clarified.

Drake went over to it and opened the doors. It seemed that it was all full of girl's clothes.

"It's in a box on the floor." Bloom clarified once more.

Drake looked down, and saw the upper-body portion of his armor in a cardboard box, with his sheathed sword standing upright with his helmet on top, hanging from the hilt.

Drake started to put the shirt portion of the armor on, leaving the actual metal sections in the box.

"Where am I exactly?" Drake asked as he slipped on his shirt. "I'm curious as to what realm."

Bloom seemed to just stare at him, looking mostly at his muscular chest.

Drake noticed this "You there?" He asked jokingly.

For a moment, she just kept staring at him, before she said "Yeah. We're in the realm of Magix."

Drake's stomach fell. He'd been sent thousands of miles from Hy Brasile. He figured that would buy him some time.

"Just out of curiosity, where did you come from?" Bloom asked, lifting up the box "You're accent sounds elven, yet you're a regular person of magic."

"Well," Drake answered "My residence was in the elven realm of Hy Brasile, yet my mother said I'm from a realm called Sparks."

At that, it seemed that Bloom froze up. She then said "No way." She paused, a look of disbelief on her face "You're lying. You're an assassin aren't you? Or some kind of dark spy? Who the hell are you really!"

Drake paused for a moment "I swear on my mother's grave that I am from Sparks. My mother told me when I was ten that we were from Sparks."

Bloom seemed rather taken aback by this, yet replied "Then why did you swear on her grave?"

He sighed "She died when I was twelve, killed in a raid on the village we were living in by the Drow army. I was later taken in by a Destiny Monk." He explained.

"I'm so sorry." She said, "Is there anything I can do?" she then asked. For a moment, Drake wondered.

"Perhaps you can help me in my quest." He said. "Quest?" Bloom inquired, tilting her head in a curious/sympathetic manner.

"I have a destiny to fill." He explained "I am the Flame Swordsman of Light. I have to destroy the Flame Swordsman of Darkness. He sent me here with the help of these three witches. They destroyed the village the Monastery was near with a combined army they were leading. I need your help. I need someone to hold off the witches, I personally would take care of it myself, but I won't harm women."

"Wait." Bloom said "What were there names?"

"Who?" Drake asked, confused as to what she could mean.

"The witches." Bloom answered.

"Their names were Icy, Stormy, and…" was all he got out. Bloom finished his sentence for him with "…Darcy."

"You know them?" Drake asked. Bloom nodded, saying "We've met."

There was a sound at the door.

They turned around. A girl with an olive complexion and wavy waist-length flaxen hair entered. She seemed to be wearing a pink top, a red skirt with a pink scarf belt, pink socks, red heels, and a green ribbon tied around her neck.

Bloom got up "Flora, you know that guy I rescued at the lake?" she asked the other girl, who nodded.

"He kinda woke up." Bloom explained. "He also says he's from Sparks. I'm not sure if it's true though."

Drake had a bad feeling about what would happen next. Flora simply said "Perhaps Techna's new invention will tell the truth. Let's go get her."

Flora left out the door while Bloom said "Stay here, and hide if anyone comes in while we're gone." Before following the other girl out the door.

**Bloom**

_ If the guy was right, then she'd have to re-think her priorities. He might be able to help her earn her Enchantix. _

_ She walked with Flora to Techna and Musa's room. When they got there, they saw Techna working with a device._

_ "Techna, you know that home-realm match device you built?" Bloom asked._

_ Techna stopped working for a moment, and turned around "What about it?" She inquired_

_ "The boy I rescued claims to be from my home realm, and I want to know if that's true." Bloom explained._

_ For a moment, Techna just looked at them, before opening a drawer in her desk, and fishing out the device._

_ "Well," she said "Let's find out if he's telling the truth." _

_They made their way back to Bloom and Flora's room, all in anticipation._


	3. Secrets of the Past

_**Me again, I'm glad you all are reading this; it's just a crazy idea I had bouncing in my head for two years. I'm really glad for all of you who reviewed, and eternally thankful for those who will read and review chapters.**_

_**I was thinking about making sure this works through, and that my OC isn't a gary-sue; I'm paranoid about that. **_

_**So I hope you enjoy…**_

**Chapter 3: Secrets of the Past**

Drake was still waiting in the dorm. He tried his hardest not to make a sound, and kept his ears open for any sounds.

He wondered about his rescuer. He inferred that she was also from Sparks. He then thought about his fortune, about how he'd meet the Last Daughter of Sparks.

He knew in his heart that he was telling the truth. He doubted his own mother would lie to him about his true home.

He knew for a fact that he was living on borrowed time. Perhaps if these fairies were the enemies of those three witches, than perhaps he'd found one of the keys to victory.

He had received lessons in a variety of subjects from the Monks. The Order of Destiny was a religion that preached the way to your potential lay in finding your purpose.

The monks taught him some very important lessons to go with his combat training.

He learned that to have allies is an advantage over being a lone wolf. He learned that an enemy of your enemy is often a friend.

The door opened, and in stepped Bloom, Flora, and a third girl stepped in.

This one had magenta-colored hair, teal eyes, and was rather pale. She also was carrying a device of sorts.

"This is Tecna," Bloom said "She has a device that can tell me if you are telling the truth about being from my home planet."

For a moment, Drake just sat there, wondering how a device could work like that.

However, he felt a prick on his arm. Turning his head to get a look, it seemed that Tecna had taken a small sample of his blood, which she put on a section of the device.

Tecna also did the same for Bloom, putting it on a similar section of the opposite side.

Tecna set the machine down on a table, as it began making beeping noises. Everyone had gathered around the device, watching to be sure of the outcome.

Eventually, it made a ding sound. Everyone looked at the tiny monitor on it, which read in green** match**.

For a moment, Bloom seemed rather taken aback; almost in disbelief of what just happened.

After that, all three girls just stared at him. Drake had no idea what else to say.

"So, you're from Sparks?" Bloom asked.

Drake nodded slowly "I was born on Sparks," he explained "But I and my mother always moved from place to place since I was two."

Bloom tapped the other girls on the shoulder and they started a whispering conversation between themselves.

Drake had no clue what they were saying to each other. It seemed that one of the skills women had was the ability to whisper, especially when they are talking about the person right in their face.

They then stopped, and Bloom asked "You say you need our help in dealing with The Trix."

Drake nodded "They've teamed up with an enemy of mine," he explained "and I need some help keeping the witches off my back so I can take on _my_ enemy alone."

"I say it's time you meet the rest of the girls and you explain exactly why you need our help." Bloom said "We need to know just exactly what we're dealing with though."

She paused, and tapped Tecna's shoulder "I suggest you go get Stella, Musa, and Layla." She instructed the other woman.

Tecna left the room, leaving the device on the table, and shutting the door behind her.

Flora then whispered something in Bloom's ear. Bloom then crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Exactly who are you?" she asked, confused.

"My name," he answered "Is Drake Flaragon."

Bloom seemed surprised, and looked confused at the mention of his last name. "What kind of a last name is that?" She asked.

"A Sparks last name." Drake answered "I'll explain exactly what's going on when everyone is here."

He took a seat on Bloom's bed, and started conjuring small flames on the tip of his fingers.

He would snap, and a flame would appear. When he snapped again, it went off. After about thirteen rounds of this, he started to do something different with the flame.

This time, he made it increase with each breath he took. When he inhaled, the flame would contract. When he exhaled, the flame would expand.

He received stares from the two girls. He glanced to see if his gut feeling was true; it was.

However, he kept at the trick until he heard the door open. In it, stepped Tecna and three other girls.

The first one was lightly tanned and had blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a pink and green striped tube dress, a pink starred belt, pink strappy heels, and a pink headband.

The second one appeared Asian in complexion, had blackish-blue hair in pigtails that reached to her hips, sapphire blue eyes, and was very pale. She wore a long dark-blue top with a red grid pattern, ree belt, light blue denim jeans. She had on light-blue sneakers with a dark-blue heel patch.

The third one had a dark complexion, wavy red-brown hair, and cerulean eyes. She was wearing a light purple tank top bordered with white and decorated with a blue spiral design. She had a medium green miniskirt, and matching hiking boots.

"Wow," the blonde said "He's kind of cute." Drake blushed when he heard this. "Uh, thanks." he said.

"Now," Bloom said "let me introduce you to the rest of the Winx Club. This, is Stella" Bloom then motioned to the blonde. "This is Musa" Bloom then motioned to the girl with the pigtails. "And this is Layla" Motioning to the girl in the hiking boots.

"Hi." Was all Drake managed to get out. He'd normally be fine if it wasn't for the fact that Stella called him cute. He appreciated the comment, yet has never really been told he was good-looking by a lady.

"Guys," Bloom said "This is Drake. He claims to have been born on Sparks…" there was a collective gasp from the other three girls "…and he needs our help. Apparently, his enemy has allied himself with The Trix. He needs our help in his quest. I say we let him explain."

"Thanks Bloom," Drake said quickly before continuing "To explain why I need your help, I must first explain what I am." He paused "Now, thousands of years ago, the 7 main elements were in chaos. Now, there were elemental people, the ancestors of the magical community today. Now these people lived in peace for a while, but with each element, a darker community formed; as well as a purer one. Now, eventually, the schism overtook all seven elements, to the point where there was no neutral ground. Eventually, it became war. A war so devastating, the Ancestral High Elves intervened."

Drake paused, allowing it to sink in. "Now they took the survivors of both sides for all seven elements, and channeled the fate-energy into weapons and armor similar to the set I have. They created a timetable of awakening for the wielders to cycle every hundred years. Now I am the Flame Swordsman of Light. My enemy is the Flame Swordsman of Darkness. One of us has to destroy the other. It's how one side of the elements comes on top. Without the destruction of one of us by the other, the elements would be in limbo, neither one being at its full potential for either user. It is in this that my quest lives."

He paused, this time letting it sink further in. "Now," he continued "The Flame Swordsman of Darkness has the Trix as his allies, to help him defeat me. He also has an entire army at his disposal. I need your help in holding off the Trix. Can you do that?"

For a moment, all six girls just looked at him, stunned. "Can you give us a moment in private Drake?" Bloom asked.

"Oh, sure," Drake said "Take all the time you need, I only need a straight answer."

The six girls got up, and left out the door. Drake just sat there, and noticed that the Pixie had fallen asleep, and was snoring.

**Bloom**

_ They all stood outside the room, unsure of what they just heard. Tecna spoke first. _

_ "I'm not really sure helping him is a good idea." She said "He seems to have a situation that really seems dangerous. If anything, helping him out sounds dangerous, especially since his enemy has an army. I personally don't like the idea of helping him."_

_ "He needs our help though." Layla argued "The Trix are what's in his way. He probably just needs them out of the way."_

_ "I agree," Seconded Flora "He needs our help. He'll die if he goes alone. Four against one isn't very fair odds."_

_ "Well," Musa added "The Trix are just too powerful. They have their Gloomix. They beat us last time. As much as I want to show them who's boss, we don't stand a chance."_

_ "Well, we can probably hold them off." Layla quipped "If we can keep them busy long enough, than perhaps he can do his part, and they'll probably back off knowing he's gone."_

_ "Well that's assuming they're working for him." Tecna added "If he's using them, they'll most likely kill Drake out of revenge."_

_ "Guys," Bloom interrupted "he needs our help. He admitted that himself. He probably knows he may not live, yet he'll go anyways. And your right, he doesn't stand a chance against the Trix, and he stands even less if he tries to be chivalrous about them. I know we don't stand much of a chance, but at least it'll event the odds for him. I'll help him even if any of you don't."_

_ Tecna raised her hand "Why would you help him anyways?" she asked. "Because he's from my home planet." Bloom answered "That device is right. Even though it doesn't say where we're from; it say we're from the same place. He's the only chance I have of earning my Enchantix. I'm going to help him anyways. Are any of you going to help me."_

_ "I'm with you Bloom." Layla said. _

"_Me too." Flora added. _

_ "Same here." Said Musa_

"_Count me in." Tecna added._

_ Everyone then looked at Stella, who had started filing her nails. She then looked up to see that everyone else was staring at her. "I'm in." She said "I really want to give him a male makeover before we leave though."_

_ They then went back into the room, ready to tell Drake their answer._

**Drake**

He'd been keeping himself busy by singing the Elven Epic of Granya. It was a three-hour long poem, and he knew it complete still.

He'd gotten through six verses when they came back in.

"Drake" Bloom announced, "The Winx Club is going to help you."

Drake smiled "I'm going to need a place to stay though." He said "We're going to have to wait for Gratnic to come to us. The only real way we'd stand a chance is if we fight on the defensive."

Bloom paused for a moment, before saying "I think I should show him to Faragonda."

Everyone else gasped, while Drake was confused "Who's Faragonda?" he asked, trying to pronounce the name.

"She's the headmistress of the school." Layla explained. "Yeah," said Bloom "It'll make it easier to help you out if they knew that you're here. It's better to explain to them that we're helping you now, than to have her walk in on us planning it out."

"Well," Drake said "if that's the case, than let's go."


	4. The Heart of the Matter

_**What's up? I know how interesting the story's getting. I have to say, Reviews must be really hard to come by. I'm really glad for any of you who've reviewed; it means the world to me to know that people like my stuff.**_

_**I know what you're thinking for the last chapter; they'll be in for it. However, I believe that a little bit of truth always helps in a situation; as you are about to see.**_

_**I also am still planning out the nature of the love triangle from one of the Specialist/Winx couples, and I know which one it is too. **_

_**However, I won't tell until the time comes, and you will have to figure most of it out for yourself.**_

_**And for the people who are waiting for the specialists; you better be patient. I'll bring them in when it's necessary, and it'll be really soon. ;)**_

_**Enjoy…**_

**Chapter 4: The Heart of The Matter**

**Drake**

He followed them through the school; down stairs and mostly empty halls.

It seemed that the entire school was elsewhere. It was like the whole place was really abandoned.

They brought him to an office on the first floor. It had some more of the strange twenty-six letter alphabet on it. He wished he'd actually learned those letters from that book; it would have really helped now.

"We're here." Bloom announced. She knocked on the door. "Who is it?" an older woman's voice called through the door.

"It's Bloom." She announced "We have someone you should see."

"Come in girls." The woman on the other end had white hair held up and brown eyes. It seemed that the woman noticed Drake first.

"Who is he?" She asked, seeming a cross between confused, concerned, and scared.

"Well," Bloom said "I actually found him unconscious at the lake three days ago. I levitated him back to my room, and I let him wake up on his own. He says he's from Sparks and…"

Drake held up his hand. He was sixteen, and was perfectly capable of speaking for himself.

"My name is Drake Flaragon." He said. "As Bloom already said, I am from Sparks. If you'll let me explain, than perhaps you'll understand where I'm coming from. It'll take a while though."

Everyone sat down, and Drake began to explain his situation to the woman he assumed was Faragonda.

He started to explain about the elemental swordsman deal, and about the encounter he had with the Dark Flame swordsman and the Trix. He also explained how he'd asked the Winx club if they'd help him, and how they agreed, with the girls seconding that fact.

When Faragonda asked why he had an elven accent, he explained what he'd already told Bloom, and only what he'd already told Bloom.

"And I currently need them to help me, the Trix are trying to help the guy defeat me. I need the Winx Club to take on the Trix due to the fact I won't harm women. I honestly won't bring myself to it. Even if she was my enemy, I would only _block_ her attacks. I also know that Gratnic has an army of his own. One that seems to be combined of Drow officers and dark soldiers, mostly spirits in corporeal forms, and…"

At this, Faragonda let out a surprised sound. "And you wish to involve them in that! Magix had quite a bit of trouble with The Army of Darkness as it was. And the fact that you wish to involve them in that is even worse."

"If I just let the fact that _I'm _here out," Drake replied "Then perhaps I'll simply draw him out. He'll probably only resort to it if I'm being hidden. It's the only way of truly getting it to work."

Faragonda paused "Drake, if you really think it's necessary, then I'm all for it. But you must really think about the stakes first. If you really wish to draw him out, then go ahead. Yet if you're wrong, and he still wants to cause destruction, you will be held responsible. Magix does not have a standing army. Think first."

He paused for a moment; wondering if she was really right. It would be awful to bring in an army like that upon Magix, yet he was confused by what the woman just told him.

"How about this." Faragonda suggested, "if you see what Magix has to offer, and if you take a look at what is out here, than perhaps you can decide for yourself if calling him out to here is right."

Drake thought for a second, then made up his mind "I'll take a look at all Magix has to offer, then I'll decide what's really right." He answered.

At this, Stella cheered "I'm going to show you all of the fun things about Magix, and I'll totally take you shopping." The Blonde said "No offense, but you can't just go around in that armor. Plus, I know for a fact that you're better off with some nice leather clothes, and perhaps a cool set of shades that go with that cool hairstyle you've got. I'm sure you'll set a new trend for guys with those flamed tips. How did you get that hairstyle to work?"

Drake paused for a moment, and looked at the longest part of his bangs, which hung in front of his eyes.

His hair was usually jet-black, yet since his second month as Flame Swordsman, his hair started to develop the red streaks.

"Well," He answered, "It's actually a side-effect of my skills as Flame Swordsman. It simply means that the Sword is marking he is it's. I honestly wanted them gone when they first appeared, but after giving up on that, I just let them stay."

"I say we introduce him to the guys." Bloom said "They'll be best at showing him around."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Faragonda said "I think you all can show Drake around. He can also stay with them, so that nobody gets any funny ideas with him being here."

Drake frowned "I object to that comment. I have much better self control than you think. I guarantee you that if you just give me a tent, I'll be happy as a clam. I spent plenty of nights in the woods all by myself."

Faragonda paused for a second. "Alright, Drake," She said "If you promise to stay out of the building if it's past 9, and if you're still there, leave at 10. Those are the ground rules I'm laying down for you. Do you think you can handle it?"

Drake nodded "I will follow those rules to a "t". You have my word as a warrior."

Faragonda laughed "Like I haven't heard that before. However, I _will_ hold you to your word."

At this point, everyone left the office, and Bloom called up Sky to tell him to bring the boys.

After that, they left for the courtyard. Drake noticed that the building was shaped like a horseshoe.

After about five minutes, these people on hover-craft looking vehicles came.

Drake presumed that these were the Specialists.

The lead one had medium blonde hair, and was rather tall. The second one had short brown hair with a very long fringe.

The third one wore glasses and had short ginger hair. The next one had short, spiked, magenta colored hair. The fifth one had long blue-black hair tied in a loose ponytail.

The blonde one noticed him, scowled, and asked "Who's this guy."

"This is Drake." Bloom said "He needs our help with the Trix. He's some kind of fire swordsman I think."

"You mean the Flame Swordsman?" The one with glasses asked "His armor looks like he's the one of Light."

"I am," Drake answered "I need their help dealing with the Trix, since they've allied themselves with the Flame Swordsman of Darkness."

"I see." The Blonde guy said "I understand that an army has begun invading realms searching for you. I hope you have a plan with what you want to do."

The one with the Braid spoke up on that "Sky, I'm not sure he's that much of a threat. And that army is an Orc army. You really suck at current events."

The Blonde replied to him with "Look who's talking; you barely even pay much attention." The guy paused, and looked back at Drake "Where are our manners. My name's Sky." He said, indicating to himself "And that's Timmy," indicating to the one with glasses. "That's Brandon," He indicated to the one with the short-brown fringe.

"I'm Riven." The one with the short, spiked hair said.

"I'm Helia." Said the one with the loose ponytail.

"I'm Drake Flaragon." He introduced himself. "I need the girl's help with the Trix, as you already know. I'm supposed to be shown all of the good things about Magix before I make my presence known."

Brandon raised his hand "How do we know you're the real deal. It seems that you're simply wearing a matching suit with the armor underneath. Last I checked, you seem to be missing a few parts of it." He commented.

"I have something I should show you." Drake said. He crossed his arms together and bowed his head. "I call thee." He mumbled he then raised his head, and uncrossed his arms, spreading them in a 'Y', then yelled "Brisingia!"

Immedidately, he was enveloped in flames. A circle of fire surrounded him, building ever higher, and burning hotter with each passing second. For a few moments, the phenomenon peaked, and then died down.

Everyone looked back at him. He now had his full armor on. The plates, helmet, and sword; which was now hanging from his waist.

"Whoa." The group commented in unison. It seemed that he'd just done the coolest thing ever.

However, Drake felt weak and dizzy. He immediately began to be unsteady on his feet.

He immediately fainted, falling back-first onto the grass.

**Bloom**

_ She had tried to reach out to catch him, but she was a bit too slow. She winced at the sound his helmet made when it impacted the ground._

_ "Is he okay?" Helia commented. "Yeah," Flora added, "That really had to hurt."_

_ Bloom kneeled down to where he was and checked his pulse yet again. He seemed a bit weak, and his eyes immediately started to open._

**Drake**

His head hurt like hell. Felt like he'd been hit with a sack of bricks from behind.

He opened his eyes, and saw Bloom's lovely face looking down on him. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered "Magic on that level is very taxing." He paused, and got back on his feet. "I've been Flame Swordsman for three years, and I still can't manage the transformation. I'm told that for the more ancient magics, it takes stamina. I can bring out fire easily; more complicated stuff like what I just did takes a lot outta me."

"You need to work out more." Tecna said. "Exercise increases stamina, and if you exercise enough, combined with a few health potions, you'll probably be able to do that stuff in no time."

"Yeah, well let's just say that I don't have much time until he finds out where he sent me." Drake added "And I doubt I have anywhere to go back to when this is over." He paused "The Destiny Monks raised me. I have no real home."

Drake noticed at how Riven just kept mumbling and staring at him when the guy finally spoke up.

"Just out of curiosity, are you an Elf?" he asked "You have a thick elven accent, and you look like an average height-teenage elf. I'd only know for sure if I was able to see your ears. Your hair just covers them up."

Drake chuckled "I simply grew up among the Elves. I'm just a regular man of magic just like you." He paused, lifting the hair that was covering his ears up, revealing the rather large, rounded, regular looking ears. "I'm sorry to disappoint you guys. I'd really like to see what my birth realm is like. My mother told me I was born on Sparks. I really want to go see it."

At this, Bloom gasped. "I'm from Sparks too. I'm princess to the realm. That's why I didn't believe you when you said you're from Sparks." She explained.

Drake was in shock. He immediately bowed, "Your highness, I had no idea. I hope my rather uncouth behavior hasn't offended you."

"You can dispense the royal treatment Drake." Bloom said "Sparks is a dark, frozen, ruin filled wasteland, inhabited by monsters. You and I are the last of our kind."

She paused. "In our third year, we have to earn this thing called an Enchantix. We get it by sacrificing ourselves to save someone from our home planet. You're the only chance I have. That's why I wanted to help you in these odds. When we talked back out there, the others said helping you was suicide. Yet I know that if you just believe, and trust yourself and those around you; you'll be able to do anything."

Drake nodded, and replied "I just need something to believe in again, and in me. Growing up, until I had reached the age of seven, my mom and I moved from village to village. Yet after that even, I never had anyone believe in me. My mom even had a hopeless attitude when it came to life. Even after that, I never had any real friends. All of the others my age had a prejudice against me. I really just need a friend to believe in me. The fact that you would help me means a lot. I remember a part in the Epic of Granya. The hero earned his name by leading someone into battle, yet the battle he had to lead into was practically a suicide mission. The rest of the troops knew they would die, and ran away the night that they found their mission out. Even his lieutenant left. The next day, only one soldier remained to follow him in."

He paused, silently reciting some verses to himself before continuing. "In the end, they did more with two people than the entire army would have been able to accomplish. Yet, they died in combat. His name was awarded posthumously, and his unborn child later avenged his father."

"Unborn child?" Sky asked, confused. "It's a part of the epic." Drake explained. "the hero and a woman he loved committed a sex act together. It took place about halfway through and is very detailed, taking up a good ten verses. It's a three hour long poem to recite."

"Well, I believe in you." Bloom said "I know that because you're all I have left of Sparks. Without you, I'm truly alone when it comes to where I'm from."

He blushed ten shades of pink. He'd never felt this important to anyone, especially a lady.

"thanks." He said, then he paused, "I believe you were going to show me all of the good things about Magix."

"That's right." Bloom said, "Ms. Faragonda tasked us with showing him around before he makes the choice to call his enemy out."

Sky looked her for a moment, and then at Drake, before saying "Let's go then."


	5. Magix Town

_**I know what you're thinking. This story's getting good. I still won't tell you which Winx/Specialist couple I mess with, but I've left a few hints in the last chapters. **_

_**I guarantee that you'll see some classic character moments, and that Drake will be confronted with more of the twenty-six letter alphabet. (Yeah, he can't read our letters. He grew up among Elves for Pete's sake.)**_

_**Anyways, I really think that if my little cousin hadn't shown me Winx club, I wouldn't be writing this. **_

_**I also don't own anything but Drake and the foreign concepts I've added to this story.**_

_**Enjoy…**_

**Chapter 5: Magix Town**

**Drake**

He got on the back of one of the hover-vehicles (Which he found out were called wind riders), and sat behind Bloom on Sky's.

They flew a good ten minutes over a forest; the ride of which terrified him.

Eventually, Drake could see buildings out in the distance, and could make out a skyline.

When they arrived, they parked in a garage, and started to walk around.

It seemed that everyone had powers, and that people were just using them on the street.

Back in Hy Brasile, using powers in public was considered rude. He knew if there was even a single elf here, than they'd all be ostracized.

However, he was the one feeling a bit ostracized. Everyone was staring at him.

He also felt hungry. He could hear his stomach churn in its emptiness. The fact that they were passing a row of restaurants didn't help either.

"I'm hungry." He said "I feel like I haven't eaten in _forever_." At this, everyone looked at him.

"I say we grab lunch." Bloom suggested. "I think it'll be a great idea to show him all of the good things to eat Magix has to offer."

The other guys just shrugged. "We had some lunch before we left though." Sky quipped "I really don't feel in the mood for a second lunch."

"You guys don't have to eat though." Flora said "We're supposed to show him all of the good stuff the place has. _We_ didn't have lunch either."

"Well Drake," Layla asked "Do any of the places seem good?" Drake wished with all of his heart he could read the alphabet that everyone seemed to use. He knew the numbers, due to the fact that the same symbols were used.

"I honestly don't know." He answered "I can't read your alphabet. I grew up in Hy Brasile. I learned the Thirty-letter Elven Standard Alphabet. I can easily read the price, just not the rest of the menu."

Sky, Riven, Brandon, Stella, and Musa all laughed at that. It was to a point where they were doubled over.

Flora, Layla, Tecna, Timmy, and Helia just gave an non-approving look to the others.

Bloom on the other hand simply replied: "I'll just read everything to you."

"Look at yourselves," Layla said "Those of you who laughed because he grew up reading a different alphabet should be ashamed."

Bloom turned to Sky "You really shouldn't have laughed." She said. At this, Sky just rolled his eyes. "Why would he come _here_ if he couldn't read our alphabet? I also thought that the Elves used a similar alphabet to ours. All of the Elven Ambassadors that came to Eraklyon could read our alphabet. I always assumed that they used ours."

Drake frowned at this "I'm not an ambassador. I was a private citizen back on Hy Brasile. And we have our own alphabet, as well as language group. _Flike Da_!"

At this, Timmy laughed, and high-fived Drake. "You actually speak Wodlyrin?" he asked, "Or just the swear words?"

Drake laughed "_Tresuarak Du Drakea, Do Dukl Del Skeltar_?" he said, adding the gestures to go with it.

Timmy nodded "_Tresuarak Del Skeltar_" he answered. Everyone just looked at the two men.

"If you grew up among the elves," Helia asked "then how do you know English?"

"Well," Drake answered "the village I lived in; Di Bas, was a major trade center among all of the Elven peoples. We simply used English as a trade language. Please do not have any more assumptions, I grow tired of having to explain everything."

It was at that point, he felt a warm breeze from one of the shops. It smelled savory, sweet, and spicy at the same time. He felt compelled to see what it was.

Turning around, he saw a small, nondescript looking shop with a flickering neon sign.

"How about that one." He said, pointing to the shop.

"You mean the Green Dragon?" Bloom asked, frowning "It's gotten one of the worst reviews of any restaurant. You really don't want to eat there."

"I honestly want to." Drake said "I can smell really good food, and I'm hungry."

"Let's just eat." Layla said. "I'm starving."

"Alrighty then." Bloom said, "We're eating at The Green Dragon."

They walked in, and were greeted by a server; who led them to a table.

They were handed simple paper menus. It seemed that everything was written in red, and the prices were in green.

He looked at the text, unable to make any sense of the letters. Tapping Bloom's shoulder, he asked "Can you read me the menu? I can't make any sense of the letters."

"Sure," Bloom said "I know it can be tough in a foreign place." She looked at Sky, who seemed to just stare.

"I know, you're trying to help him get along," Sky said, "Just never thought that you'd actually make a big deal out of this."

"Well," Bloom replied "He grew up reading a different alphabet. You also laughed at that fact, making fun of him."

Drake currently was siding with his stomach, which was telling him it was time to eat. He tapped Bloom on the shoulder.

"Could you read me the menu first?" He asked "I haven't eaten in three days, and I think you two could talk after we order."

Bloom paused, yet Sky answered "I agree. I'd prefer it if we talked about this another time."

"Alright," Bloom replied "I'll read you the dishes first, and if you want the description, than I'll read that to you."

She read through a list of dishes, mostly centered around meat, rice, noodles, and sauce.

It was one of those menus that allowed you to make your own dish out of the ingredients selected.

Drake selected a three meat combo with Chicken, Pork, and Shrimp. He also selected sweet-and-sour sauce, lo-mien noodles, rice, and several vegetables.

Bloom ordered a shrimp and pork lo-mien noodles with teriyaki sauce, and rice. Stella decided on a beef and pork rice dish. Layla had decided on shrimp and beef, with rice and vegitables.

Musa ended up ordering all four meats; shrimp, chicken, pork, and beef; with rice and noodles.

Tecna had decided on a rice, noodles, and vegetables dish, untrusting of the meat.

The guys ended up ordering a large dish of everything for them to split amongst themselves; saying they're still a little peckish.

While they were waiting for the food, Drake got up to use the men's room. After asking the server for specific directions, on the basis that he couldn't read, he found his way.

However, he had a surprise waiting for him in the form of a Drow Sentry.

**Sentry**

_ He was spending time in the realm of Magix as a tracker for Lord Gratnic; Supreme Commander of the Drow, Master of the Flame's Darkness._

_ He had given up his name in exchange for the honor to be sentry, and knew his place._

_ He ultimately found the human; staying in a group with a few others. He followed them into the Green Dragon Restaurant, knowing that this would be his only chance._

_ His outfit was a regular sentry's outfit. It involved a light set of plate armor over a mesh hanging, and a pair of daggers at his hips. On his head, to top it off, was a full-wrap turban. It wrapped around his whole head and hung from his shoulders. The only part it exposed were his ears and eyes._

_ He knew not to enter from the front, so he made his way to the back door._

_ Enchanting the lock to open, he made his way inside. Walking into the Men's Bathroom, he waited._

_ When the door opened, and in stepped his quarry, he positioned himself for the strike._

**Drake**

He made his way to the urinals, and did his business. For some strange reason, this guy in a full-wrap turban was watching him.

_Weirdo_ he thought to himself. He always knew that people would be like that, and should just shrug them off and try to leave as much to their imagination as possible.

When he was done, he zipped up and made his way to the sink to wash his hands.

The guy in the turban had started sidling up to him as he washed his hands.

The man walked closer and closer, making as few strides as possible. Eventually, the man was right next to the sink.

Drake looked up, and finally noticed the flaw in his observations. This was no man, it was a Drow sentry.

For a split second, Drake had turned to run the opposite direction; when the Drow reached out and grabbed his throat.

He was lifted up, and then brought against the far wall. The Drow had a thumb on his windpipe and was pushing him up against the wall.

Drake tried calling out, yet was stifled by the hand against his throat, which kept even the air on the inside from going out.

He could see the look in his attackers eyes, a look of cold determination.

Drake reached up, and wrapped his hands around his attacker's arm. Focusing his concentration on his hands, he brought forth heat.

However, he currently was starting to see blobs of color dance in his field of vision.

Focusing his energy in one blast, he _burned_ his attackers arm, lighting the skin on fire.

The Drow let out a yelp, and let go. He then started to put out the fire on his arm.

He then drew both daggers, and held them in a reverse-grip as he advanced forward.

Drake currently focused fire into his hands, and readied them into position at his sides; as well as spreading his feet.

The Drow Leapt forward, preparing to stab. Drake pulled his hands forward in rapid succession, and launched a blast.

It hid the Drow square in his solar plexus, sending him flying in the opposite direction.

Drake capitalized on this opportunity by exiting the bathroom, and walking out.

**Drow**

_He felt so shameful at what just happened. He'd just been sent flying by a teenage kid._

_ He had broken down one of the stalls with the impact of his landing. He also felt like crap._

_ Making his way back onto his feet, his ribs hurt. It seems that the landing had broken a couple of them._

_ He looked around; no sign of the kid. Making his way out of the bathroom, he walked into the restaurant; daggers in hand._

_ He shouted in what little English he knew. "I come for the Teenager in Armor! I will have head of teenager!"  
>He threw a dagger at the waiter in front of him, hitting the poor soul straight in the chest.<em>

_ "I will have the head!" he yelled, walking up to the fresh corpse and removing his weapon._

**Drake**

After hearing a crash, he turned around to a grisly sight. It seemed that the Drow had started to attack the rest of the place.

He had positioned himself at the moment to be halfway between the Drow and his table on the far corner.

"You, Drow!" he yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth.

The Drow turned around. "You finally finish this!" the Drow yelled.

Drake nodded "I'll finish this for you. Just leave the rest of everybody alone. I suggest you all leave." He said.

At this, the staff nodded and started herding everybody out, including a reluctant Winx Club and Specailists.

Drake ran his fingers along the hilt of his sword. He could feel the energy of it, the anticipation building in it and the air.

Drake drew it with his right hand, bringing it to a reverse-grip. He brought the sword backwards, and with his left hand, motioned for his opponent to attack.

Drow didn't hesitate, running straight forward, screaming curses. The Drow jumped, using the table as a springboard, flipping through the air.

Drake pulled his hand back, and while stepping forward, _slashed_. The move was fluid, and sliced straight through his attacker, bifurcating him.

At this, he then sheathed his sword. Walking outside, he talked to the wait staff, telling them it was time to go back in.


	6. Situation Serious

_**Once again, I'm putting off my scriptwriting to keep up this story. Special thanks to all of you who have left reviews, and kudos to WinxClubDiaries for figuring out which couple the Triangle will involve.**_

_**I must say, the fact that this story still continues is testament to the will to write, and the popularity.**_

_**I think I'll have it start with a villain scene, since you've got to be wondering what they're thinking. **_

_**Enjoy…**_

**Chapter 6: Situation Serious**

**Gratnic**

_He was starting to grow bored. Ever since he sent Drake away, he had grown restless._

_ He knew that he had to kill the man. The fact became even more apparent by the appearance of the Kill-Slot._

_ On the chest plate of his armor, a yellow line appeared over where his heart would be._

_ He knew this only appeared after they would meet. Eventually he'd have to act._

_ Right now, dealing with the trio of witches he'd been forced to work with was hard enough._

_ They constantly bugged him, always about when it would be time to attack again._

_ Their leader, Icy, was the worst. She always froze things, and constantly talked._

_ The other two weren't so bad, yet he knew he'd have to do something. Valtor had told them both to work together, and he knew that to anger their boss was the worst mistake you could make._

_ Currently, his only escape was the TV that he owned. They were rather rare in Hy Brasile. He was currently watching a newsbroadcast from the Realm of Magix…_

**Drake**

They cleaned up the body of the Drow that he'd killed. Out of thanks, the owner said their meals were on the house.

Once they finished and left, it seemed that the entire media was interested in him.

People with cameras and mikes had started to follow him, and as much as he said "No comment" they persisted in following him.

They all had turned several corners in order to escape them, eventually making their way out.

They had started walking down a street, when Stella spoke up.

"Look," she said, eyes growing wide, "A menswear store. I think it's time to give Drake a makeover. He could really use some new threads."

She grabbed his wrist, and dragged him into the store. Everyone else followed them, grinning.

Drake stopped struggling when she brought him in, and started taking him to the section with shirts.

"I think you're a medium," she said, flipping through some clothes. Drake noticed that they were mostly shirts with writing on them; still written in the twenty-six letter alphabet that still made no sense.

Stella had already selected some shirts, which she had hanging on her arm.

"Here," she said, thrusting the shirts on him. "Go into that dressing room over there. Try something on and then come out."

Drake just stood there dumbfounded.

"Go on," Stella said "Go try on a shirt." She ushered him to the dressing rooms.

Drake got in a booth and looked at the shirts. Two had writing on them, one had stripes, one had flames, and one had a bird.

He tried on the first one with writing. Exiting the dressing room, he had Stella check it out.

"No," She said, "try on another one."

She motioned for him to go back into the dressing room and try on another. After going through all the shirts, it seemed that only one actually looked good on him in Stella's opinion.

The shirt was a regular tee-shirt, yet had a flame pattern on it. He handed the others back to Stella, who returned them to the racks.

She found a good five with flame patterns, and it turned out that those looked good on him.

They went through a similar routine, ultimately figuring out that baggy jeans, open buttoned-down shirts, and leather jackets actually complemented his style.

They brought the clothes up to the register, with Drake wearing one of his outfits to the register.

Stella paid, and he walked out of the store in a green-flamed patterned shirt, a heavy leather jacket, a pair of baggy dark-blue jeans, and a red button-down short-sleeve shirt.

Drake compressed his armor into its amulet form, making it so that he didn't have to carry it.

When they walked out, it turned out to have taken longer than he thought, with it already being night.

The guys immediately looked at the watches on their wrists. Sky spoke up.

"It's almost your curfew." He said

"Sorry girls," Brandon added "But we're gonna have to take you back. We're late as it is."

Helia led them back to the parking area where they parked the wind riders.

Once again, everyone got on, and Drake being the triple passenger behind Bloom and Sky.

This time, they flew over the forest at night. To Drake, this was even worse, since the ground looked like a blurry, green-black blob.

When they finally did set down at Alfea, he actually started to kiss the ground. When he was done, he saw a strange sight.

He noticed Brandon kiss Stella, Helia kiss Flora, Riven kiss Musa, Timmy kiss Tecna, and Sky kiss Bloom goodbye.

"We'll see you tomorrow." The guys said, before taking their wind riders and flying off.

"What was that all about?" Drake asked.

"What'd you mean?" Bloom replied.

"Well," Drake answered, "They just kissed you all goodbye."

"Well," Bloom explained "They're our boyfriends. It's nothing new."

"Okay." Drake answered "That makes sense. Just never realized that." He paused "I believe I'm supposed to get a tent to sleep in while I'm here."

"I've got this." Tecna replied, fishing through her purse, before drawing out a small box. "Here," she said, handing it to him "It's a tent pack." She indicated to the button on it next "Just press the button where you want it at, set it down, and step back. It'll make a good quality tent containing all of the essentials you'll need."

She then drew a similar box out from her purse "This is an instant-meal packet." She explained, handing the box to him "It'll contain enough food to feed three people for three days. Should be enough to last you for breakfast knowing the amount you ate during lunch today."

"Uh, thanks." Drake managed "I'll come and see you in the morning I guess."

"Well," Flora said "Tomorrow is Saturday. We do have the weekend off usually."

"We'll come and get you Drake," Bloom said "Just wait here at the well at ten, and we'll be ready."

Drake shrugged. "Okay," he replied. He noticed a branch on the ground at his foot. Kicking it up, he caught it. "I'll be fine for tonight. If the fire goes out where I'm at, then I'm in trouble." He started to walk back to the woods. "See you in the morning!" he yelled, making his way through the trees.

After entering the forest, he pocketed the two packages. He put his left hand on the tip of the branch, and concentrated.

Immediately, the branch tip lit up in flame; becoming a torch. He then started to make his way through the woods.

About fifteen minutes in, he found a clearing, and decided to set down. It was about ten feet by twenty feet in area, though it was mostly rounded, with uneven edges.

"Give me light." He chanted. Immediately, there were seven flames that shot out of his torch. These fireballs hovered at the edges of the clearing.

He immediately noticed the difference. It seemed that the clearing was mostly rocky, and had a little bit of grass scattered among the dirt. There were branches that littered the ground also. To top it all off, it had a rather thick path leading from the place. On top of that, there was a log in the center that was the perfect size for a fire.

Drake got to work with setting up camp. He gathered all of the sticks, and put them in a pile on the log. He then broke it into three uneven pieces, and piled them on the other.

He then set the torch on top of the pile. It lit up the stack, making a nice big pyre.

"Now that's what I call a fire." He commented to himself. He then spread his hands over it "_Fire of the swordsman's hand, last until the sun hits the land._" He chanted.

At this, the fire jumped, and started to burn slower, yet kept the current flame size.

Drake then cleared out a spot a few feet away from the fire. He took out the Tent Package and did what Tecna told him.

At this, the package started to unfold and spread. After it took a six by six area, it started to expand upwards.

At this, he got inside it, and was amazed at what it contained. It had a pair of sleeping bags, a small stove, and a lantern hanging from the top.

He set down inside, and took off his jacket and shirts. He kept the pants and shoes on, simply because he didn't want to be that defenseless.

He then took out the instant meal package. It was actually built to go into the stove, via a slot in the center.

He inserted the package. Immediately, the stove made noise, and out came a meal.

The meal was a bowl of ramen noodles. He grabbed a spoon, and dug in.

**Bloom**

_ They always had a tradition. The first night of every year since their second._

_ They'd always stay up late, watch movies, and give each other makeovers._

_ Currently, she had brought over a DVD collection of romantic comedies. _

_ They were currently on the fourth one, which involved two guys falling for the same girl._

_ "Bloom, what do you think of Drake?" Stella asked. "Do you like him or something."_

_ Tecna currently had the remote, and paused it like always when there was talking._

_ "Are you really only helping him to earn your Enchantix?" Layla asked "I think that there's something more between you two."_

_ She immediately tensed up at this. She honestly had felt chemistry between herself and Drake. _

_ "Well…" she said "I really want to help him. He honestly is kinda cute, yet that's not it."_

___"Well why are you helping him then?" Musa asked._

"_I honestly think you're head over heels for him." Stella added "It sounds like someone is trying to play the field."_

_ "I am not!" Bloom objected "I just think that he really needs our help. I don't know why, but I feel __compelled__ to help him. I feel a strange feeling when I'm with him."_

_ "So you do like him that way!" Stella said "You're a player Bloom."_

"_I am not." She clarified "I don't feel that feeling. When I'm around him, I feel, like I'm home; like I'm not alone. He currently is taking a path that'll probably lead to his doom. If I can help him, I'll have someone that understands where I'm coming from."_

_ "Well Bloom," Flora said "I think he was brought to you for a reason. No one just magically appears at a lake for no reason."_

_ "That's not exactly true though." Tecna replied "He could have been in a randomized teleport. His appearance here could be just a coincidence."_

_ "Bor-ing." Stella said "I think that Bloom and Drake were fated to meet. I think that she's meant to be with Drake rather than Sky."_

_ "Why would you say that?" Bloom asked "I thought I just told you what I thought."_

_ "Well, that's what __you__ think." Tecna said "You might just feel differently once we see him again. I bet that subconsciously you feel attracted to him."_

_Bloom paused for a moment, "He is cute, but I __love__ Sky. He's simply like those good-looking guys you see when you're out somewhere, even when you know them somewhat. You just think that, but it doesn't really mean anything."_

"_I doubt that's true." Tecna said "I think even Sky knew what was going on. He seemed to be very jealous."_

"_Well he's got nothing to be jealous of." Bloom insisted. "He's simply a friend, nothing more, nothing less."_

"_Well prove it." Musa challenged, finally speaking up "Perhaps we should spend the day with him. Maybe we can learn some more things about him."_

"_I agree." Tecna seconded "I did a search on the name, and nothing came up."_

"_Well…" was all Bloom could manage. She really did want to learn a few more things about his past. The reason why he's Flame Swordsman is what bugged her._

"_Why don't you sleep on that answer." Flora said "It's already three AM."_

_With that, they all turned in for the night. _

**Drake**

He finished dinner, and slipped into his sleeping bag. He didn't feel comfortable sleeping out here, in unfamiliar territory. He felt fine sleeping in the woods back in Hy Brasile, and would be fine here if it wasn't for one thing that happened today.

His encounter with the Drow sentry had really heightened his nerves. He eventually surrendered to the void, and fell asleep.

His dreams were permeated by Bloom constantly in trouble. All night, he slept on and off.

When it was morning, he felt more shaken than ever before. He felt glad it was day, yet wished that he'd have gotten better sleep.

He was alert, yet shaken by his night's experience.


	7. What was the past like?

_**Me again. You thought I went off the grid, didn't you. Well, I won't say where I went, but I'll say this; I'm back.**_

_**I'm going to work on this chapter, and seriously start having a bit more going on. **_

_**I hope you enjoy…**_

**Chapter 7: What was the past like?**

**Drake**

As he got up and got dressed, he wondered what this day would bring. It was already 9. He could tell by the sun's position in the sky.

When he finished getting dressed, he started to take the trail back. He could see just how magical the forest really was; the fact apparent in his surroundings.

He passed a swam of sorts that had stone trees, and a stream with fish that were walking on the shore.

When he got back to the yard at Alfea, he checked the sky once again. It seemed that the sun was atthe 9:30 position.

Taking a walk on the grounds, he came upon something in the center. It seemed that there was a wishing well right in the center.

He walked towards it, and peered inside. The sides were smooth, and there was a cool breeze from the water inside. Deep on the bottom, he could see his reflection.

He reached into his pocket, looking for a coin. However, they were empty.

"I'll help you with that." A girl's voice said from behind.

Drake turned around. It seemed that a girl with auburn-colored hair was standing behind him.

She was wearing a red blouse, light blue jean capris, a pair of sandals, and a head band. She also had a pair of hoop earrings to go with it.

"You must be waiting for the Winx girls." She said. "You apparently need their help."

Drake tilted his head to the side. "Exactly who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Gina." The girl answered "I'm a fairy of information. I know all the rumors here."

"Drake." He replied, bowing. "I'm an Elemental Swordsman."

"I can tell." Gina answered, following with a curtsey, "Your amulet says that you're the Flame Swordsman of Light. We're learning about the Elves in Historology."

"Well," Drake replied "You're the first person to figure that out on their own."

"I'm the fairy of information." Gina replied "I can easily read your appearance like a book. Your accent tells me you grew up among elves, and learned to speak the Elven languages along with English."

"Uh, thanks?" Drake responded.

"Now I'm sure you were going to make a wish weren't you?" Gina asked "The fact that you fished through an obviously empty pocket tells me you subscribe to that Wood Elf custom."

"Uh, yeah." Drake replied "You wouldn't have a coin you could loan me would you?"

"Sure." Gina answered, reaching into her pocket, and drawing out a small bi-metallic coin. "You make a wish in this well, and it'll come true. Just be a bit careful." She warned, handing Drake the coin, and then walking away.

"That was weird." Drake said to himself. "I never thought that would happen."

He looked back into the well. He then put the coin in his left palm, and squeezed.

"I wish for a friend in these foreign lands." He whispered, before kissing his hand. He extended his fist over the well, and opened it.

The coin fell down, and landed with a splash. Drake opened his eyes and looked down. It seemed that the water at the bottom was rippling across, constantly renewing itself.

He watched as the water started to turn and froth. It seemed that the well was already starting to work.

"Whoa," he said, "Didn't know it'd work that fast."

He watched as a the water started to bring forth a dust of sorts, which started to rise.

It shimmered up the well, leaving a trail of light around where it went. He watched as it brought itself to the well's lip, and slowly started to form around his fingertips.

It coalesced into fingerless gloves of light around his hands, before they started to brighten. It eventually grew blinding, as it started to send it's dust of light around him, making him seem much lighter as it ran its course along his body.

He immediately started to float at this point, hovering about six inches from the ground.

It was at this point he began to feel a little scared, due to the fact that the Dust(He'd started to capitalize the phenomenon) was starting to form a pair of boots around his feet.

"Drake!" Bloom's voice called from behind.

He immediately turned his head, and saw the Winx Club running up to him.

"What's going on right now?" he asked.

"You must have made a wish in the well." Flora answered "It appears that you used a more powerful technique."

"I'm on this." Tecna announced, pulling out a device from her purse. She drew out an object that looked like a cross between a GameBoy and a satellite phone. Afterwards, she started to press a few buttons, and the device lit up.

"It's currently scanning the residual aura from this." She explained, glancing from the device back to Drake.

At this point however, the Dust Gloves became fingered. Both the Gloves and the Boots started to expand over him, growing with more dust expanding to pave the way.

Immediately, the Device made a ding.

"Alright," Tecna said "You appear to have mixed Elven Wishing Magic with the Fairy Magic of the Well, so now you're currently getting a very powerful aura to make sure the wish comes true."

"Well, that's great," Drake said sarcastically "I'm currently getting consumed by this 'wish' and am floating off the ground. I'm also being covered by this."

"You have to let it run its course" Tecna scolded. "According to research, the best way to do that is to embrace what you wished for."

At this point, the Wish was starting to form around his torso. He knew that the best way to get it over with was to just embrace it.

"Alright." He said, before taking in a deep breath.

Immediately, the dust started to speed up, and formed around his head next.

**Bloom**

_ She watched as the dust started to brighten. It grew in luminosity, to the point where she had to look away. _

_When it reached its peak, where it was comparable to looking into the sun, the strangest thing happened._

_ It flew off of his form, and back into the well. The well then shone, a beacon of light from the center, before falling back down to normal._

**Drake**

He was set back down, and looked around. He immediately felt a noticeable difference in the way he held himself up, feeling considerably lighter.

"Well," he said, looking to the girls, "do I look any different?"

"Well," Tecna said "You look the same, yet the scanner reads an increase in Positive and Light energies. It says something really strange."

"What does it say?" Flora asked, looking at the machine.

"It says there's an increase in Love energies, as well as something else." Tecna explained "He's received an increase in Destiny Energy."

At this, the other girls gasped.

"I thought it was impossible to have that happen." Bloom commented "Wizgiz told us that a person's destiny energy is set. It's almost impossible to increase it without a ritual."

"Whatever happened to these energies," Drake said "It's probably a good thing. I personally doubt that any of these energies increased are bad. And if I'm told correctly, Modern Magic is based on Positive and Negative energies."

"That's true, yet what just happened shouldn't have." Flora replied "The fact that you increased your energies in such a way is very dangerous. It's something that you shouldn't be able to do outside of Ritual Magic."

"Perhaps it was a Ritual?" Stella quipped "He must have done something along that line for it to work."

"What exactly did you do?" Tecna asked, a serious look on her face as she stared him down.

"Well," he answered "I took a coin, held it in my fist, made a wish, kissed my fist, and dropped the coin into the well."

"You mixed magics!" Flora yelled "that's not a very good thing to do."

"Flora's right." Bloom seconded "You shouldn't mix magics like that."

"I don't think that's really that bad." Drake replied "I obviously did something that could be good. I am the Flame Swordsman of Light. I'm supposed to set the Elemental Destiny. I think that having more Destiny Energy is a good thing. I might just have a better chance in the showdown."

"Well," Bloom replied turning her head towards him "You want to hang out with us. We want to learn a bit more about you."

"I agree." Musa said, speaking for the first time today "You seem like the kind of person who has the interesting past in the action movie."

"Perhaps a picnic on the lawn is in order." Flora said

"I'm fine with that." Drake said "I didn't really eat breakfast."

"Alright!" Stella yelled "An excuse for Brunch."

"I don't know what that is," Drake answered "But it sounds delicious."

"I've got this." Tecna announced, reaching into her purse yet again. She pulled out a smaller package.

"I've been wanting to test this for a long time." She explained, pressing the button in the center, and then putting it on the ground.

From the center of the package came a blanket with enough food laid out for everyone.

They all took a seat on the blanket. It seemed that there was cheese, tea, lunch meat, dried bread, fruit, and even oysters.

Drake reached for a red piece of fruit that was shaped kind of like a heart.

"What is this exactly?" he asked, looking over the piece of fruit. "Whatever it is, I can guarantee you we don't have them in Hy Brasile."

Stella laughed out loud at this. "You don't have apples there!"

"Stella!" Bloom scolded "You know how to behave in front of foreigners, so why are you making fun of him." She then turned to Drake "Try it if you want."

"So…" Drake said, looking the fruit over, "Is it okay to eat the skin, do I peel it, how do I eat it?"

"Well," Bloom said, picking up another apple "You just bite into it." She then bit into the fruit. "See, it's good."

"I'll take your word for it." Drake said, biting into his.

"Good isn't it?" She asked.

Drake nodded, then swallowed "It tastes really sweet." He answered "It's got a little tart, and a texture that's really crunchy."

"Do you like it?" Bloom asked, chewing on her second bite.

"Yeah," Drake answered "I do."

Tecna was currently typing something into yet another device. "Last I checked," She added "Apples are imported to Hy Brasile, and are one of the top food-imports." She paused "You also grew up in a trade town. How did you not at least hear about apples in Die Das?"

"Two things Techy." Drake said, extending his index and middle finger, "One," he said, pressing down on the middle "It's called Di Bas," he then pressed down on his index finger "Two," he said "I was a poor Outlander, so my mom and I couldn't even afford to take a trip into the foreign quarter, where the imports were to be found."

"Well Drake," Tecna said "I have two things for you." She extended three fingers, her index, ring, and middle. "Don't call me Techy." She said, bringing down her ring finger, "And two, you can't have been that poor, and I thought foreign quarters were built especially for Outlanders."

"I was too poor to pay the fee to enter the gates." He said, "And what's with the third finger?"

"It's a little gesture that means 'Go to Hell' where we come from." She answered, "Here it is." She then raised her extended middle finger and fist at him, before reaching for an oyster.

"I'll have you know it's technically a boast on archery skills back home." Drake explained "I simply assumed you practiced archery in your spare time and were boasting about the fact Outlanders weren't allowed to own set equipment."

"I'll tell you what Drakey," she said "You and I use each other's real names, and I'll drop the comment made by my finger. I personally hope you get your heart cut out of you, since the foreigner thing is really getting old."

"Ouch," Musa added "Why so vehement at the guy. Last I checked, you never wished death onto any man."

"I don't know why," she said "but I feel so down, and having Foreigner here, minus his so called 'albums as greatest hits' is making this whole deal seem like a waste of time. I personally will help him, but his deal with being in a strange land is making him impossible to deal with. I'd rather get surprised by the Trix and Gratnic attack us now then deal with a guy who's only accomplishment in this land is the fact that he can only _speak_ English."

"I guess mixing Magics doesn't really work the way you intend." Drake said, frowning, drooping his head, and setting his apple down. "I wished for a few friends, and even in this new land fate won't let me have them. I guess nobody wants me at all."

He was about to get up, when Bloom set her hand on his wrist. "You're wrong Drake." She said, "You got your wish, because I'm your friend, and I do want you."

"Really," He asked "you're my friend?"

"yes," Bloom answered "and I _want_ you."

"Well, you're the first woman to ever take a genuine interest in me." He said.

"What about your mom?" Stella asked "I'm sure she took an interest in you like all mothers do?"

"Well," Drake said "She _did_ take in interest in the fact I made it home safe, and that I didn't give her a hybrid grandchild, but other than that she couldn't have cared less."

"Why are you referring to your mother in the past tense?" Flora asked "Isn't she still alive and well, and probably worried sick?"

Drake felt awful with this. He immediately tried to look away. "She was killed in a raid by a Drow Army. It happened when I was twelve." He explained "I have the day permanently burned into my memory, fresh like it had just happened."

"It's okay Drake," Bloom said "We're so sorry. You don't even have to tell us the story if you don't want to."

"No," he said "the story must be told, it's the only way you can understand fully." He paused, "I was playing hide and seek with my friend Jon. I head back at seven, due to the fact it's a thirty minute walk and the gates close at eight. I arrive, and find the Destiny Monks chanting. I make my way to the house, and I see her lying there. She had crossbow bolts in her stomach, left leg, and shoulder. She was lying there, and when she saw me, she motioned for me to come to her." He paused at this point, starting to sob "Her last words were that she loved me. She died in my arms that day. If only I'd have stayed there, not have gone with my friend Jon, perhaps things would be different."

He had started to cry at this point, due to the sheer pain of his story.

Bloom put her arm around him "Let it all out, it's okay." She said, trying to ignore his tears staining her shirt

After about an hour of this, he'd managed to stop crying. He looked up, took a deep breath, and said "I'm sorry about that. I've just not told that story to anyone."

"Well," Flora said "You didn't have to tell it if you didn't want to."

"Let's just eat." He said, reaching for some cheese, "I'd rather live in the present, than constantly look back."

After about an hour, they finished eating. It seemed that Drake ate most of the food.


	8. What the hell just happened?

_**Once again, the Warlord is at work. I've decided to update with a nice on-with-it moment for everything. Eternal thanks to those who leave me reviews, and Permanent thanks to those who will read and review chapters.**_

_**So, here we go…**_

**Chapter 8: What the hell just happened?**

**Drake**

When they were all done, this question popped into his head. It was something he'd managed to ignore, yet now it couldn't be.

"Hey Bloom," he asked.

She turned to face him. "Yes Drake?"

"Where exactly did you find me?" he asked. "I'm a bit curious, seeing as I doubt it was in your dorm."

"Oh," she said "It's much easier if I just show you."

With this, she got up, and motioned for Drake to do the same. They all started walking down to the forest.

"So," he said, after they had been trekking for ten minutes "Was I found in the woods?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Bloom said.

It took them yet another hour of walking, until they were finally there. It was a massive lake, bigger than Alfea.

The water was a pale blue, and completely still. It had a few boulders scattered around a pebble-sand shore. There seemed to be pine trees lining the banks, from which a cool breeze blew.

"You found me at a lake?" he asked, confused. "Did I come out of the water or something?"

"No," Bloom casually answered, "I found you over there." She explained, pointing to a strange patterned spot behind a boulder.

Drake felt compelled to go check out the spot. Making his way along the shore, he noticed the sand was very compact as he stepped.

When he reached the spot, he realized exactly what the pattern was. It seemed to b a mandala, with squares, triangles, and lines all in between two circles.

"You might want to take a look at this!" he yelled, motioning for them to come and see.

They did, and gasped at what they saw. Bloom bent over to take a closer look.

"That's really strange." She said "That wasn't there when I found you. I remember it was blank."

"I've got this," Tecna said, fishing out a similar scanner device as from before. This time, she inserted a special chip, and then scanned the circle.

For a moment, they all crowded around her, confused as to what it may be. When it finally did compute, it seemed that the results were a bit out of the ordinary for some.

"I can't make sense of this." She said. "It seems to be in another language."

"Let me see." Drake said, scanning the script on the monitor. He recognized the letters immediately. They were Elven Thirty-Letter Standard.

"This I can read." He said, and began translating. "It seems to say that this is one of the lesser teleport portals. One of the more ancient forms of teleportation, completely outmoded by today's magic. Says it's supposed to go away in a few hours. Also says there's a higher form of this one over in a place called Port Magix."

"You mean the Stone Circle." Tecna said "It's said to link our realms together."

"Well," he replied "if Gratnic brings his army through something, it'll be that."

He then started to step away for a moment, and took in the scenery. It seemed to remind him of Hy Brasile, in the lake country. It made him feel peaceful.

He sat down, criss-cross, and began a meditation exercise. He held his hands together at chest-level, and began to breath; in, and out.

**Bloom**

_ She felt perplexed as to what he was doing. One moment, he's looking at the circle with them, and the next, he's meditating?_

_ She turned to face her friends. "Can you give us a little time alone?" she asked "I'm wondering if he's okay, and I think you all won't help with that."_

_ "whatever." Answered Stella._

"_Sure thing Bloom," Musa replied._

_ "We understand." Flora quipped._

"_Anything to get away from him." Tecna whispered_

_ "You take as much time as you need." Said Layla, speaking for the first time today._

_ She took a seat next to Drake, and looked up at his closed eyes._

**Drake**

He'd felt her presence as she took a seat next to him, and started to stare. However, this wasn't one of those strange, awkward stares. It was something else.

Keeping his breathing nice and steady, he slowly opened his eyes, and looked straight into Bloom's Cyan orbs.

"Whatcha doin'" She asked.

"Well," he answered "I'm doing a meditation exercise. I'm trying to control my fires burning within, the elemental energy that's the source of all my strengths, weaknesses, and abilities."

"Sounds intense." She admitted, "You always have some way to fascinate me, don't you?"

"I guess." He said, "I've never really fascinated anyone before."

"Well," she said "I've always wanted to learn how to do that, but never really found the time."

"I can show you." He said. "close your eyes, and concentrate on your breathing."

**Flora**

_She knew this wasn't the right thing to do. Spying on her friend, especially when she asked to be alone._

_ However, she had a hunch something was up. She knew it was really strange the way Bloom had said she __wanted__ Drake. _

_ A chance for her to be alone with him isn't something she needs. However, it seemed that if there was truly nothing to worry about, then perhaps she'd leave._

_ Until then, she decided to just check things out._

**Drake**

It seemed that Bloom was a really fast learner with this. It only took a minute for her to catch on, to the point where he could go back to doing the exercise himself.

They kept at it for a good two hours. At this point, it seemed that the sun was already starting to set.

He finished when his eyes noted the change in light from behind the lids.

"So," Bloom said "did you have any girls that you liked back home?" she turned to face him.

This put him slightly on the spot. "Uh, not really." He answered "Never found Elven women very attractive. They weren't ugly in any way, but then again, they never really sparked that much of an attraction."

"Huh," Bloom replied "Well, I have another one for you." She leaned in forward, bringing herself closer to him.

"Do you like me?" she asked.

Drake was shocked at this. "I, uh…" was all he managed to get out.

Before he knew it, Bloom put her fingers on his lips. "Don't speak." She said "I know exactly what you're going to say."

She leaned in even further. She slowly made her way to him, slowly tilting her head to the left.

Drake felt two feelings he'd never felt at the same time. They were lust, and guilt. However, his actions seemed to speak for him.

As Bloom continued to tilt her head to the left, he started to tilt backwards to the right.

Slowly and surely, Bloom's lips met his, and she kissed him.

For a moment, Drake felt weird. He was about to pull back, when he did the unthinkable; he kissed her back.

For the first moment, upon kissing her back, he felt like this was all wrong. However, he kept on kissing her back.

"Eep!" went Flora's voice from behind.

They separated lips, and turned around.

There, standing right behind them, was Flora, who seemed to be shocked.

"Y-you t-two j-just…" she said.

"I don't know what came over me." Bloom explained "I just asked a simple question, and the next moment, I'm leaning in and kissing him."

Drake took a couple of deep breaths, trying to think. He honestly didn't like her that way. He just had to tell them.

"I don't get what happened." He said. He turned to face Bloom. "I simply want to be friends. I honestly don't get why you kissed me. I thought you were asking a simple question, and before I even answer, you just lean in."

"That's just it though." Bloom replied "I just feel so attracted to you. You light my fire in a way Sky never can."

"That's the thing though." He said "I don't want to get between the two of you. I honestly just want to be friends. I'm not even looking for a relationship right now. I've got someone that's out to kill me, and if I know correctly, I'm also supposed to kill him. I'm in an awkward place, and just not ready." He paused "I hope we can still be friends."

"Yeah," she said, "I get what you mean." She turned to face Flora "You can't tell a soul about what just happened." She paused for a moment, a look of dread on her face. "If Sky finds out about this, he'll kill you." She said, turning to face him "You can't tell anyone about this either."

"My lips are sealed." He said, making a zipping motion above his mouth with his fingers.

"I think I'm going to go now." Flora said "I think you two need to talk this out."

With that, Flora started to head back. For a moment, Bloom and Drake looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"I'm gonna go back to my camp." He said "I think today has had enough as it is."

"I think that's a good idea." Bloom seconded, before having a look of curiosity on her face "I'm just curious where you set up though."

"Alright, if you must." He said, standing up. "I'll show you. Come on." He then helped her up, and they started to walk back.

While they were doing that, Drake started to gather firewood. He eventually had a large pile of branches.

"Is there any way that you'd ever want to become more than friends?" Bloom asked an optimistic look on her face.

"Well," Drake answered "If things truly don't work out with you and Sky, and perhaps after I've had the showdown, I might. Provided I don't meet someone first."

Before Bloom could answer, they reached the camp. It seemed that the place hadn't changed much. Where there was a fire last night, there was just a pile of charcoal.

"Alright," he said "This is it." He then started to make his way to the site of last night's fire, where he set the branches down. "I'm going to start to unwind for the night." He explained. "I'd invite you into the tent to spend it with me, since there are two more bags. However, what just happened between us tells me that'd be a bad idea for both of us."

"Alright," Bloom said "I think that's a good idea. I don't think truly cheating on Sky is a good idea anyways."

She then started to walk down the trail back, seemingly confused.

Drake sighed "I'll never understand women." He admitted to himself.

**Flora**

_ As she arrived in her dorm, she immediately felt on edge. She started to brew a pot of tea, hoping it would calm her nerves. _

_ As she waited for the water to boil, she started pacing. She couldn't stand to keep a secret on this magnitude. She wished to death that she could just forget it._

_ "Are you okay Flora." Chatta said from behind._

_This startled her, as she jumped a good three feet in the air. _

_ "Something seems to be wrong." The pixie said "Is there something you want to tell me?"_

_ Flora sighed "There is." She admitted "If I tell you though, you can't tell Bloom."_

_ "What is it?" Chatta inquired "Is it something about Bloom?"_

"_No, but it involves her." Flora said "As well as Drake."_

_ "What is it?" she repeated, growing nervous for the truth._

"_Well," Flora began "I saw them kiss at the lake." She then turned to face her. "You can't tell Bloom. Alright." _

_ Chatta set her left arm behind her back, and raised her right "You have my word."_

_ "That's good." Flora said "I already feel so much better." _

_At this, the whistle on the kettle went off._

_ Flora got up, and put two tea-bags into the pot. She still felt a little on edge, now wondering if telling Chatta was a good idea. _

_ Just as she was about to voice her second thoughts, Bloom walked through the door, looking very guilty._

_ "Is everything alright?" Flora asked, feeling concern for her friend. _

"_Yeah," Bloom answered "Just had a big day."_

_ With this, they sat down, and started to talk._

**Chatta**

_ A secret like this just seemed too juicy to be left untold. While Flora and Bloom were busy talking, she snuck out the cracked door._

_ She went into the hallway, and down to Tecna's room. She found the door ajar, and went inside._

_ Tecna was busy working with yet another device, this one still just a circuitboard. Tecna looked up, and saw Chatta just standing there._

_ "What do you want?" She asked, a hint of frustration in her voice. _

"_I'm told that you don't really like Drake." Chatta answered._

_ "Yeah," Tecna replied "Tell me something new."_

"_I've got a secret involving him and Bloom." She replied "Do you want to hear it?"_

_ "Interesting." Tecna answered "A secret between the two. I'm all ears."_

_ With this, Chatta flew up, and stood on the table. She leaned in towards her ear, and whispered "They shared a kiss."_

_ Tecna's eyes lit up at this. "I have to tell Timmy!" she said, reaching in her purse for a cell phone. "He'll want to hear this."_

_ "My work is done for the day." Chatta said, flying back out the door. "You've given me my gossip fix."_

**Tecna**

_ She went through her contacts, until she reached Timmy's number. Pressing the call button, she brought it to her ear._

_ The phone rang three times, until Timmy finally answered before the fourth ring._

_ "Hello?" he said, a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Is there something you want?_

_ "Yeah," Tecna answered "You remember Drake, right?" _

"_Of course." Timmy replied, "What about him?"_

_ "Well," she elaborated "I've received word that him and Bloom shared a kiss."_

_ "Wait," Timmy said "You mean to say Bloom's cheating on Sky?"_

"_I don't really know much else." She continued "Chatta told this to me."_

_ "Well," Timmy quipped "I'm sure Sky would like to hear about this. I'll call you in the morning though. Bye."_

_ "Bye," she said, hanging up the phone. "I think it's time the guy learned the order of business to being with us."_

_**Seems like Tecna's trying something. Wondering what'll happen to Drake? The answer will come in the next chapter, and I guarantee you that it'll be good. However, I don't really know what you're thinking unless you leave me a review or two. So click the link below please.**_


	9. What Do You Want From Me?

_**I'm updating this so early because I'm feeling the tension. I have to say, it's getting juicy, and I'm getting to a major part of the story. I'm going to thicken the tension a little more by starting it with a villain scene, since I'm a get-on-with it type person when it comes to writing. So here we go…**_

**Chapter 9: What Do You Want From Me?**

**Gratnic**

_ While watching the TV, he felt a bit disappointed. But what else could you feel when you were stuck in a room waiting for your enemy to make himself known._

_ A knock was heard at the door._

"_Who is it?" Gratnic yelled, not wanting to see the Trix._

_ "Sir, it's Me, your lieutenant, Relthicar." A male voice came from the other side._

_ "Let me unlock it!" he yelled. He recited a lock spell as he waved his hand._

_ The form of his Second in Command, Relthicar, entered. Relthicar was an older Drow. His bluish skin had so many scars that you could hardly tell what his original features were. He had shaved his head to the point where there was only a single bluish-black lock._

_ "Sentry 472 hasn't come back. He didn't even make a call as to why." Relthicar announced._

_ Gratnic sighed. "It makes sense, seeing as his death ended up on the evening news in Magix." He explained, mostly annoyed._

_ "I don't understand…" Relthicar enunciated, a shake of fear present in his voice._

_ Gratnic turned around to see his older lieutenant literally shaking in his boots._

_ He grinned, "Relth my boy." He said, getting up, and sidling up to him. "I saw the report, and from the cameras, I found out where my Light Counterpart is. He's the one who killed Sentry 472, and I think it's time we invade Magix." He paused "The benefits really outweigh the risks. Magix has no standing army, a greater value as a subjugated region, and frankly, I think if the Drow Dominion was to take over Magix, then we'd be feared even more. I honestly don't get why my father wanted you to help me out with this."_

_ Relthicar paused, "It was his dying wish at the end of the Battle of Evermore, he wanted me to mentor you into becoming a Drow Warlord." He explained._

_ "Well," Gratnic ceded "At least I'm the person issued someone like that with the Trix." It was then that the idea hit him. "I can blackmail them."_

_ With this, Icy, Stormy, and Darcy charged into the room. "You little shit!" Icy yelled. _

_ With this, Stormy decided to destroy a statue that was on a stand. "You lied about where you sent him." She explained._

_ "I thought you didn't know where you sent him." Darcy yelled, before levitating him._

_ "Girls, Girls, Girls." He managed, before he was interrupted. _

"_You can't objectify us like that!" Icy yelled, before putting a chill spell on him._

_ "I'm sure you don't want a bad report to Valtor." He said, before fishing out a coms coin. "If you don't, I suggest you put me down and let me explain."_

_ "Alright, let him down." Icy ceded. _

_With that, the Trix set him down._

_ "I honestly had no idea where I sent him at first." He explained "It wasn't until the report on the Television that I figured it out."_

_ "Well," Icy added "He's probably working with those Winx Girls. They're probably planning for when we attack."_

_ "And that's where you girls come in." Gratnic added "You're going to have my Summon Mages work the Stone Circle of Port Magix. We'll have my Army then invade. Where your army of Darkness failed, my Army of Dominion will succeed. Now go to my mages or face punishment at the hands of Valtor" he warned._

_ With this, The Trix left the room. _

**Drake**

"Great Gig in the Sky!" he yelled, jerking up from his sleeping bag. He pressed his hand to his chest, where he felt a cold sweat.

He checked out a window on the tent side, and saw that it was daylight. It seemed that he'd been asleep a good three hours later than usual.

There was also a falcon with a note standing outside on his sitting rock.

He put on a pair of pants and made his way outside. The falcon dropped the note, screeched, and flew off.

It seemed that the note had a seal, and was scrolled up.

Looking at the note even further, he found the seal was wax and stamped with the RedFountain Coat of Arms.

"This can't be good." He muttered to himself.

He slid his finger underneath the seal and into the crack in the paper. With this, the seal came apart.

He un-scrolled the note. It had gold leaf, and expensive ink and color lumination on the letterings. It read in English with Elven Subtitles:

** Dear Mr. Flaragon:**

**Due to circumstances with one of our students, a great offense has been committed on your part with them. The resulting retaliation is going to be settled in a duel. The causing circumstances were:**

**The introduction of your presence to a woman with whom he's currently in a relationship with**

**The so called physical contact with Set Parties Girlfriend**

**You have been challenged to a duel with Prince Sky of Eriklyon, and will be requested at the RedFountain Arena at Two O'clock this afternoon. The stakes are that the winner gets to be with Princess Bloom of Sparks. The failure of which to appear is going to result in shaming and a hunt for your head. Thank you and we hope to see you there.**

**Signed, Saladin.**

At this, Drake felt his heart sink. He knew exactly where this came from too. As much as he had a soft spot for Flora, he felt angry nonetheless.

He immediately got up, and stormed out of the clearing. He needed to discharge this sweltering anger that was manifesting itself in his heart.

He found a stream and decided to do it there. He stood straight in front of it, and screamed.

He sent a shockwave of flaming breath, and then started to throw fireballs.

He targeted them at the stream, vaporizing it in a flash of steam. He knew this was not the way to act, but the frustration in his heart was too great.

When he finally tired out, he had started a small forest fire. He felt wrong, and chanted a spell.

"_Fire from an angry heart, stop before the forest falls apart." _ He chanted, and waved his hands.

At this, the flames all disappeared. He currently had a problem to deal with, and knew he needed to keep a cool head.

He made his way back to the camp, calmly breathing in and out. When he arrived, he received an unexpected surprise.

There, standing by his fire, was the Winx Club. It seemed that they were all standing, looking over his note.

Layla spoke first. "You have been challenged to a duel?" she said "Not going to lie, but I think that's a little much. I personally don't think you should have even kissed her if you knew this was going to happen."

"I didn't even start this." He exclaimed "Bloom kissed me first. I also know how this information got out." He finished calmly, staring at Flora.

For a moment, everyone looked at her, wondering what Drake meant. It didn't take long for her to crack.

"I had to tell somebody!" she said "The fact that you trust such a big secret with me is wrong! I can't keep one on that magnitude. I can't stand this!"

She then ran into Drake's tent, and zipped it up. It seemed that she didn't want to talk about this.

Drake sighed "I'm just curious." He said "Flora was the only person who was privy to that secret. I'm sure she had to tell someone else for it to happen."

With this, Tecna sighed also "I learned it from Chatta." She admitted "I then told Timmy, because I think it's time you learned how we do things here." She yelled, gloating at the fact "You've been nothing but trouble ever since you got here, and I'm tired of it. I felt it was time you were brought down a peg."

Drake paused, unsure of what to say next. It took Bloom to answer for him.

"Why would you do that?" she asked, glaring the magenta-haired woman down "Now that Timmy told everyone else, Drake has to fight in a duel at RedFountain. Sky's going to kill him."

"Well," Tecna said "He deserves it. And it'll teach you a lesson."

"What the hell do you mean?" Bloom asked, confused.

"You should know better than to cheat on Sky." Tecna said "Because these are the consequences."

"Look." Drake spoke up "I'm able to handle my own in a fight. I'm going to that duel. I'm not a coward. In fact, Sky has nothing to be jealous of. I'm simply a friend of Bloom's, who happens to be a guy. I'm going to that duel. Can anyone take me to RedFountain?"

"I say we should take him." Layla admitted "I'm sure you can take him there."

"Let me grab my amulet and get a shirt on." He said, walking over to the tent, and unzipping the door.

In it, he found Flora looking at his Amulet, just staring into it. She seemed mesmerized by the sheer power it radiated.

Drake crawled in, and waved his index finger in front of her eyes. "Yoo-hoo, Flora." He enunciated slowly "Anyone home?"

It was at this, that he broke her trance. She looked around, and noticed him immediately.

"What just happened?" she asked, scared.

"You went into a trance," he said "You were staring at the Amulet, which I currently need."

Flora handed it back to him. Drake slipped it over his head and onto his neck.

"Can I have a moment of privacy in here?" he asked "I need to finish getting dressed."

"Alright." Flora said, getting up and daintily making her way out of the tent.

Drake zipped it up behind her, and started looking through his shirts. He figured a nice red fire print, a black button-down shirt over it, unbuttoned, and a leather jacket would go perfectly.

He put the outfit on, and unzipped the door. He made his way out of the tent, and zipped it up behind him. "I'm going there in style" he casually bragged, making sure to flaunt the amulet currently draped visibly around his neck.

"Let's go then." Musa added.

They made their way up the trail, a foreboding atmosphere to the trek. It seemed that there was hardly anything pleasant to talk about.

When they arrived at the Alfea grounds, they saw a very strange surprise.

It seemed that Timmy, Helia, and Riven were all waiting, still mounted on their wind-riders. Timmy looked nervous when he saw the party, and spoke first.

"I'm sorry I told them." He quipped, a nervous shake to his voice. "I just didn't know he'd do this."

Drake walked up to Timmy, and replied "It's all good." He then patted him on the back "I wish that Flora hadn't even told Chatta, but other than that, no hard feelings."

"Well," Helia added "the duel's in two hours, and we've got to get you to RedFountain." He motioned for them to board the Wind-Riders.

With that, Flora, Layla and Stella boarded Helia's. Bloom and Musa were on Riven's. Drake sat behind Tecna, who was on Timmy's wind-rider.

It was at that they left Alfea, and flew towards RedFountain. It seemed that the ride took a long time. They flew over the lake, and east to the mountains.

After an hour of that, they arrived. Drake was impressed by the RedFountain building.

It was suspended on a tower lattice a good two-hundred feet above the ground. It was large, and had dozens of Wind-Riders flying towards it.

They took them into a hangar, and set down. It seemed that there was hardly anybody there.

"Whoa," Drake said "This place is huge."

"Yeah," Riven seconded "We know that. I'll take you down to your spot here, where you'll wait for your turn at the arena."

"I'm confused." Stella announced "Where's Brandon?"

"Funny you should ask." Timmy answered "He's currently helping Sky get ready. He sided with the guy, saying that Drake has no business kissing another man's girlfriend."

"Look." Drake said "Bloom kissed me first. Isn't that right?" he turned to face Bloom.

"Yes," she admitted, nodding.

"And we're just friends." He finished "I'm simply a friend of hers who happens to be a guy. It's completely platonic."

"Well," Helia commented "Try telling that to Sky if you win. You know the stakes, right."

Drake nodded. He knew exactly what this meant if he won, regardless of how much he wanted different.

"I think it's time we showed the ladies to their seats at the arena." Timmy said. He turned to face Bloom. "You've been given a seat in Saladin's box, seeing as this is over you."

Bloom rolled her eyes "I'll sit there, but I don't like being fought over like an object."

"You go Bloom." Layla seconded "Don't let them objectify you like that."

"Well," Drake said "I'm fighting in this, since I'm not afraid and want to bring honor to my name. That means I can't back down from this challenge. Someone take me to my entryway to the arena."

"I'll do it." Riven added "I know the way, and I'll help him get ready."

With that, the other two guys led the Winx girls a different way, while Drake followed Riven to a locker room.

Riven opened the door, and motioned for Drake to go inside. "I'll help you get armed and ready for this."

"Riven, Riven, Riven." Drake said "I'm fine. You see this amulet?" he said, holding it up for him to see.

Riven nodded. "What about it?" he asked.

"Well, this is where my loadout went." He explained "All I have to do is press the jewel in the center, and everything appears in a flash of flame. I'm also a pyromancer. I can manipulate fire, with ease and power."

"Well," Riven commented "I'm sure he'll see it as a bit of a cheap-shot to blast him with a fireball, but you do what you can."

"I'm going out into the arena." Drake said, "Where's the door."

"Over there." Riven answered "It's time anyways." He motioned to an elevator at the other end of the room.

"I guess this is it." Drake said "Passing the point of no return now." He commented, making his way onto the platform.

He pressed a button on a stand, and the elevator ascended.

_**Left you on a cliff-hanger, didn't I? I'm sure you're dying to find out how it goes.**_

_**I would like a review please.**_


	10. Fight, Prove A Point, And Learn

_**I know, rabid fans can't wait, and so can't authors. I should be working on my OS, but I feel **__**Compelled**__** to write this. I want to know why I'm doing this, but I'll figure it out on my own time. Until then, you all will follow me in my descent into madness as I tell a story I just want to end, but in the way I intended. I pray that you will enjoy, because this is the one writing project I am not. Here we go…**_

**Chapter 10: Fight, Prove a point, and Learn**

**Drake**

As the elevator ascended, he immediately felt a peace within himself. It seemed that he knew he was going to be alright. He just had to come to terms with himself.

When the elevator reached the top, he was in a garage of sorts. It seemed that there was only forward.

Stepping out, he heard the crowds. It was a sheer mass of students, mostly male, and all chanting one name. "Sky." They chanted in unison. It seemed that there was no end to it.

Drake inhaled deeply as he stepped forward. There was actual sand in this arena. It reminded him of the Drow Death Pits, where people were forced to fight creatures thousands of times stronger than them.

He looked up, and saw who was at the other end. Sky, standing there proud and smug.

He noticed that there was a box up top. In it sat a man he could barely see. Next to the man, he saw a familiar redhead.

"You came." Sky said, walking up. "I thought the sorry excuse for a man that we know as you would run away. I guess I should have thought worse."

"Look man." Drake said "I honestly don't want to be a romantic interest to Bloom. I just want to be her friend. She kissed me first."

"Ha!" Sky yelled "you two did share a kiss." He paused "You will now die for your mistake."

"nice last words." Drake said, and reached for his amulet. He pressed his fingers onto the gem, and let the transformation take him.

A flame appeared around the amulet, and spread outwards, engulfing his figure in fire.

It then turned into a conical flame, engulfing the radius around him until it shone at its brightest.

It fell down, and revealed him in his Flame Swordsman of Light's armor.

Drake then assumed his I'm-ready-to-kick-ass stance. This was mainly him jumping lightly as he stood, moving fluidly, discharging small flames.

"You'll best be dying now Bastard!" Sky yelled, and reached for his belt, activating his phantosaber.

"I'll let you make the first move." Drake admitted, and while still moving, made a come-at-me motion with his hand.

Sky yelled, and charged.

Drake stood a sideways stance, and loosed a fireball.

This knocked Sky back and sent him flying. Sky landed on his back, and flipped himself back onto his feet.

"You still want to do this?" Drake asked "I'll just knock you on your ass again."

"Fight me!" Sky yelled, and charged once again.

This time, Drake planted his feet frontwards, and pushed a wall of fire out. This hit Sky face forward, and carried him flying into the back wall.

"Ouch." Drake yelled "I'm sure you could do better than that. A prince and all against this."

"YOU! WILL! DIE!" Sky yelled, pure bloodlust in his eyes. He ran forward, in blind fury.

"You just won't quit." Drake commented "I guess you have to learn by the sword then." He then reached left, and drew.

Slowly, inch by inch, his sword was drawn. It shined in it's red-orange glow. Upon revealing the Dragon Glyph, it burst into flame.

It was at this point, Sky was only seven feet away, and doing a downwards-death strike.

Drake blocked with an up-right-diagonal. And this was only with his right hand.

At this, the bloodlust in Sky's eyes turned into confusion. "What the hell?" he asked

"You should really think before you act." Drake suggested, and concentrated on his left fist.

Within seconds, he loosed a one-hand fireball at Sky's stomach. This knocked the prince a good twenty feet back.

However, Sky was still unfazed. The man looked up, and saw Drake just standing there.

"I really don't call this a duel." Drake taunted "I should have expected better from a man about to graduate from an elite program such as this. If I wanted something this bad, I'd fight a drunk off the street. He'd do much better than you."

"I've had enough of this!" Sky yelled, and flipped himself back on his feet once again. "I'm going to make you pay for kissing my girlfriend!" he yelled, charging.

"Dude." Drake said, blocking yet another strike "She kissed me first, and I only want to be her friend. You're jealous over nothing." He calmly enunciated, still holding the block-clash.

"however," Drake said "If you insist." He breathed in through his nose, making a small flame rush inwards.

Sky was confused for a moment, yet then scared as Drake opened his mouth, and exhaled the flames.

It truly knocked Sky back quite a deal, sending his phantosaber flying even farther.

Drake sighed, "I really hope you've learned you lesson." He said "I'd hate to kill you."

For a moment however, there was nothing. Sky just lay there, motionless where he landed.

Drake walked up to the form, and saw a man who seemed to have given up.

Sky was just lying there, looking straight up. Drake leaned over and made eye contact from above.

"I submit." Sky announced, getting up slightly. "I think that you deserve Bloom, since you've beaten me."

Drake paused for a moment and sighed "I only want to be friends with her." He replied "I think you two make the better pair."

"No," Sky answered "we don't." Sky then got on his knees and left his neck open "Kill me now, since you've won."

Drake sighed once more "Listen," he said "You've already said you submit, and I'm not going to commit Regicide. You go, and be with Bloom. I only wish to be friends with her."

At this, Drake made his way back to his end of the arena, and took the elevator down to the locker room.

**Sky**

_ For a moment, he was unsure of what to do next. He was just left there. He looked up at Saladin's box, and saw Saladin walk away. _

_ He wondered what this was all about. Getting up, he collected his Phantosaber and went back to his end._

**Drake**

As he stepped off the elevator and back into the locker room, he sighed.

It seemed that the place was empty, and that even Riven had left.

Taking a seat on one of the benches, he looked around. He figured there had to be a water fountain somewhere.

Spotting one on the far wall, he got up and made his way. As he took a drink, the cool water rejuvenating him, he noticed someone walk in.

He was an older man, with long grey hair, and a clean-shaven face. He was wearing an outfit made up of earth tones.

"Mr. Flaragon." The man said "I was impressed by the way you handled yourself back there."

Drake stopped drinking and stood up. "It really wasn't that hard. His style was very predictable," he explained "and his form was rather sloppy." Drake paused to look at the man. "Who are you exactly?"

"My name is Saladin." The man explained "I'm the headmaster here at RedFountain."

"Well," Drake replied "you don't have to call me 'Mr. Flaragon'. Drake will do nicely."

"You're father was the same way." Saladin answered "He always hated to be called General Flaragon all the time, and asked I just call him Darius."

"Wait!" Drake exclaimed "You knew my father?"

"Of course." Saladin replied "He was one of the greatest leaders I ever knew. King Oritel made an excellent choice in naming your father General."

"That's incredible." Drake admitted "What was he like? I never thought anyone knew him other than Mom." He paused, "Mom didn't even mention him very often."

"You mother," Saladin sighed "She was quite the woman. I remember introducing the two of them with the help of Faragonda. That was back when they were both students. They made quite the pair."

"huh." Drake admitted, "She never did talk about him very often."

"Tell me." Saladin asked "How is she? I'm curious as to how she's doing where you're father sent you two."

"She's dead." Drake answered solemnly. "Killed in a raid by the Drow army when I was twelve."

"And you're sixteen now?" Saladin asked "I remember when your father announced your birth. He was one of the happiest men I knew on that day."

"Well," Drake said "Why did he send my Mom and I away."

"He did that to protect you!" Saladin explained "he knew of the combined invasion to Sparks, and wanted to make sure you both were safe."

"Didn't do that much," Drake argued "Just delayed it."

"You're still here, aren't you?" the man argued "And currently, you've found the person he wanted you to meet."

"Wait," Drake asked "Who'd he want me to meet."

"That woman you and Sky fought over." Saladin explained "You're family's always been protecting the Royal one. You and her are the last of your kind. You two need to watch out. The people behind the destruction of your home are still out there."

"So," he concluded "we have to be careful? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes," Saladin added "you must. Life is a long road. Perhaps if you went to my school, it might be easier."

"You know." Drake admitted " I looked into it. It's a school for Specialists, and you teach them to go on dangerous missions for their home planets. Well, Mine's gone, and I have a different path. Elemental Swordsman and all."

"I understand." Saladin answered "You do what you can. But you're technically an orphan."

"Why are you telling me this?" Drake asked.

"I want you to know that." Saladin answered once again "There isn't going to be anyone else looking out for you like a parent would."

"Wait." Drake objected "I was taken in by a Destiny Monk. He was a friend of my Mom's, and he looked out for me afterwards."

"Tell me the truth." Saladin replied "Your town was destroyed wasn't it?"

"Yes," Drake admitted, "It was destroyed, and I was sent here. I've got nowhere else to go now."

"You must be a bit more responsible with yourself." Saladin warned "As much as you are technically a man in most realms, and capable of being an adult, but you're in a dangerous spot. People will try to take advantage of you."

"Why again are you telling me this?" Drake asked, annoyed "I'm perfectly capable of handling myself."

"And where will you go after this?" Saladin asked "Let's say you come out victorious in the final showdown. You don't have anything else to do after that."

Drake was about to answer, when Saladin interrupted him "Don't answer that. Just think."

With that, the man left the room.

For a moment, Drake was confused as to what to do next. He wasn't really sure of what to do.

Before he could do anything, a familiar Redhead entered. "Drake!" Bloom yelled, wrapping him in a very tight embrace. "I can't believe you won like that."

"Uh," Drake said "It wasn't really that hard. I also only want to be friends Bloom. I don't want to wreck what you and Sky have."

"I know." She admitted "I realize that now. Can we still be friends, or is this whole thing too awkward now?"

"Yes," Drake answered "We can be friends still. I learned a few things about my father from Saladin."

"Wait," Bloom replied "Saladin talked to you?"

"Yes," he said "And I need to think about this all." He looked her straight in the eyes. "I need to talk to you, in private. I want to leave this place."

"I'll go get everyone." Bloom quipped "I think it's time we truly talked."

With that, they left the locker room, and made their way back to Alfea with the help of the guys.


	11. The Choice

_**I'm such a prolific writer. I can't even stop writing to practice playing StarCraft for a tournament at my school. I guess it's helping that addiction. **_

_**I must say, I'm sure where this goes is where things start to go bad. Gone are the happy times for now, and here things get serious. I have to say, reviews are always welcome. Enjoy…**_

**Chapter 11: The Choice**

**Drake**

When they arrived back at Alfea, he and Bloom went back to where he set up camp. Drake set up a fire, and they took a seat on a boulder.

Bloom spoke first. "Saladin told you about your father? Am I hearing you straight?"

Drake nodded "Apparently, back on Sparks; my family was supposed to protect yours. Apparently my father had wanted us to meet for some reason."

"That's weird." Bloom admitted "Why do you think that is?"

"I honestly don't know." Drake answered "Saladin said that the people behind the destruction of Sparks are still out there."

"What are we supposed to do then?" she asked, a worried look on her face "I've never really thought about it that hard until you came along."

"I think I'm supposed to be protecting you." Drake answered "If what the man said was true, I'm supposed to protect you."

"I'm perfectly fine though." Bloom said, a slight protest to her voice "I don't really need anyone protecting me."

"Well," Drake said, a sigh to his voice "I want you to let me know if you are ever in trouble. I don't want to lose you like I lost my mother. You're my best friend Bloom." He admitted, wrapping her in an embrace.

"It's okay Drake." Bloom consoled, patting him on the back "You're all that's left of Sparks to me, and I don't want to lose you too."

It was at that they stopped their embrace "You don't have to go fight Gratnic." She said "You can run away, far away, somewhere that they can't find you. If you fight him, it'll be suicide. He can't kill you if you aren't there to fight him."

"No," Drake protested calmly "I have to fight him. I have to… leave." He admitted "He'll just invade Magix even if I choose to call him out. He wants to kill me, and doesn't care who else dies so he can get to me. The fact that I'm here is only putting you in danger."

"You need us to help you though." Bloom reminded "He's working with The Trix. He's going to use them to defeat you. You won't stand a chance without us. You came to us for help. We want to give it to you."

"You do." Drake admitted "I'm sure that some of the other girls don't want to help me anyways. Tecna couldn't care less about me." He stood up to make his way to the tent.

"What are you going to do then Drake?" Bloom asked "Meet them at a different place. Perhaps try to hold your own. You can't just leave now." She then got up, and looked him in the eyes. "If you leave, you're backing out on us. I honestly don't want you to be gone like that. If you go, I have no one else who truly understands the way I feel like you do. No one who truly relates with me like you do. We're both the last of our kind, and we've got to stick together."

Drake paused for a moment, and looked away. He'd never truly took a good look at things until now.

"You're right." Drake admitted, "We're the last of our kind, and any problem with one of us is ours. I never thought about it." He immediately broke down. "I just don't know what to do. I've always been confused about everything. I barely even understand myself. I just don't know what to do next."

"I know what you can do." Bloom announced "You can stay, and we'll help you call them out."

"Thanks." Drake replied "Is there any way I can talk to the other Winx girls, I want to make sure we're all clear on what we're doing."

"Of course." Bloom answered "Let's go then."

With that, they got up and made their way back to Alfea. Drake noticed that the sun was starting to set.

"Beautiful sunset." Drake commented, pointing behind them. "I've never really watched one until now."

"Same here." Bloom agreed "Just thought it was something I can always see the next day."

"Well," Drake replied "I always thought each day's a gift and not a given right."

"I'm sure that's gotten you far." Bloom whispered.

With that, they arrived back on the grounds. It seemed that the school looked very different after dark.

Bloom took him through the front door, and they went back to her dorm. It seemed that the rest of the girls were already waiting.

"So what'd you two talk about?" Layla asked "I find it amazing how you two can talk for two hours straight."

"We talked about what we were going to do next." Drake answered "I'd like to discuss how I can broadcast my whereabouts so that Gratnic can know where he sent me."

"It's a bit late for that." Tecna commented, and motioned for them to follow her.

They went to her dorm, and she flipped on the television. There seemed to be a news report on, and it was coming from the outskirts of Port Magix. A lady was reporting.

"We're here at the second hour of what has already become the most successful siege Magix has ever been through. It seems that there has been an attack by the Drow Army of Dominion, which is centered from the Stone Circle. Reporting from the Outskirts of Port Magix, I'm Mara Tarane, channel seven."

With that, Tecna turned off the television. "It seems that they'll be looking for you. I hope you're happy with what you've done. Because of you, we're being invaded. You have to turn yourself in to make it stop you know."

"You're right." Drake admitted "I'd like to wait until morning to turn myself in though." He replied "I want to at least have a good night's sleep first. If they don't try to move out, we'll be fine until then."

"Let's hope you're right." Tecna replied "I knew you were trouble from the very beginning. We shouldn't have decided to help you if we knew this would happen. I personally don't think you should get a good night's sleep first. I vote that you turn yourself in now. Who's with me?"

It was at this, nobody else raised their hand. "I personally think this can wait." Bloom replied "We need a plan. They'll probably be planning too. We need to capitalize on that."

"Thank you." He added "I think it can wait until daylight. The Drow don't attack at night anyways."

"I don't care." Tecna replied "you can drop dead Drake. I'm sure that this is not going to work. However, I'm not acting against the group."

"I honestly have had enough of this." Drake admitted "We need to work together. I asked you to help me. I know you can do that. Can we get along for this? I honestly am afraid to go out there."

All of the Winx Girls gasped at this.

"I've always been afraid," Drake explained "I always try to do the right thing, but I've been afraid of certain things. I've stood up for what I believed was right a while back, but I'm afraid for the people I care about. I'm just not ready to do this quite yet. Can you give me at least tonight?" he sobbed.

"It's okay Drake." Bloom said "Everything will be fine. Don't worry."

This did not help much. Drake had become a crying wreck, tears staining the carpet as they rolled off of his armor.

**Bloom**

_ She wasn't sure of what to do this time. It seemed that Drake had become a complete wreck. _

_ For a moment, she just stood there, until an idea hit her. She ran to her dorm, and found Kiko curled up on his cushion, just waking up._

_ She lifted him up gently, and carried him with her back into the hallway._

**Drake**

He'd always had something that helped when he was a child. Back when he was really small, he'd had a plush stuffed animal. It was a rabbit, and he named it Pete.

He wished he'd had Pete now. He knew it was destroyed, ripped apart by the other children one day.

He wished he could have one more chance with his stuffed rabbit, or any animal really.

"Drake." Bloom announced "I've got someone you should see."

She tapped him on the left shouler.

He looked up, and straight at the rabbit he saw from his first day here. The small blue and yellow hare was currently resting on Bloom's hand, looking straight at him.

Drake couldn't help but smile at this sight. The tiny bunny was just so cute. He watched it run in circles on Bloom's hand, and jump onto his shoulder.

"Who's this little fella?" Drake asked, grinning with delight, now chuckling as it started to run around him, climbing all over him.

"That's Kiko." Bloom answered "He's my pet rabbit. I got him when I was twelve."

At this, Kiko was climbing straight up Drake's chest, when he suddenly lost his grip.

Just as Kiko was about to fall, Drake immediately caught him. Kiko stood there for a moment, and looked right up into Drake's eyes.

"Can I pet him?" Drake asked.

"Go right ahead." Bloom permissed, nodding.

Holding Kiko in one hand, and stroking him with the other, he looked up at Bloom.

"I used to have a stuffed rabbit when I was four." Drake explained "Really resembled little Kiko here. I brought him to day care, and the other kids being the bullies they were, decided to tear him apart when I was asleep during nap time."

"That's horrible!" Layla commented "Why'd they do that?"

"I was that strange kid growing up." Drake answered "I always tried to stand up for the littler kids, and never got along with those my own age. They probably just did it to get to me."

Kiko had fallen asleep from the sheer gentleness of Drake's stroking. "I think it's time we all went to sleep." Bloom suggested "We've all got quite the day ahead of us."

"Agreed." Tecna replied.

"I hear you there." Musa seconded

"I feel for ya." Layla yawned

"I'm tired as it is already." Stella admitted, stifling a yawn

"I think today has been so exciting, I'm going to need some tea to sleep." Flora commented, making her way back to the dorm.

"I think it's time I put Kiko to bed as well." Bloom added, and relieved Drake of the sleeping rabbit.

"I'll see myself out." Drake announced, and walked down the hallway out.

"Good Night." Bloom said from behind.

"Night." Drake replied, not even turning around.

He made his way back to the camp, using a hand flame to light his way.

When he arrived, he saw the fire still burning, a residual effect of the spell he'd put on the area.

"You've got a big day tomorrow," He admitted to himself "You need your rest."

With that, he got in his tent, and stripped down for the night before curling up to sleep in his bag.

**Three Hours Later**

He woke up to a light pressing on his chest. It seemed that there was also some chattering, and some rabbit sounds.

Opening his eyes, he looked up. It seemed that Kiko was on his chest, jumping up and down in order to try to get him to wake up.

"Kiko?" He asked, a grogginess to his voice. He was confused as to how such a tiny rabbit got as far as his camp.

"Everything alright?" He asked, confused as to how the rabbit would answer.

Kiko looked up, and started to cry. For a moment, the rabbit then squealed before doing the strangest thing.

It made a motion like a bear creeping up to attack someone, hands in the air. Then it pressed one hand against its mouth, and made a sound that seemed to be like screaming. Then it dragged itself away in that position.

"You need to get back to Bloom." Drake replied, and started to get up. Kiko ran off of the bag, and started to pull at his ears in a way to get Drake's attention.

"Damn." Drake commented, taking note of the strange reaction "You really miss Bloom."

Kiko did a face-palm at this, growing frustrated at what had happened.

"Alright," Drake replied "Just let me get dressed first."

With that, he put on a pair of pants, and a shirt, before donning his amulet.

He then scooped up Kiko and started to make his way back to Alfea. It seemed that the rabbit just continued to do the strange act from the tent while shedding tears.

When he arrived, he immediately went to Faragonda's office, seeing as the light was still on.

He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Faragonda's voice asked from the other end.

"It's Drake." He answered "Bloom's rabbit got out."

"Come in." She replied.

With that, Drake opened the door and entered. He found Faragonda hunched over a pile of paperwork. She appeared to be looking over some files.

"I'll take you to her dorm." The white-haired woman clarified, getting up. "It's not wise for a boy your age to wander the halls at night. Especially with Griselda in her current bad mood."

"Who's Griselda?" Drake asked, following the older woman out of her office.

"Griselda is the head of discipline here at Alfea." She explained "If she caught you here, she'd have your head. You really don't want that to happen."

"True that." Drake replied.

The rest of the walk was in silence until they got to Bloom's hallway, and stopped in front of her dorm's door.

"Bloom?" Drake asked, knocking on the door. "Kiko got out."

However, there was no reply. Instead, the door opened by itself, not having been shut really tight in the first place.

Making his way into the room, he saw Flora sound asleep in one bed, and Bloom's empty, linens having been thrown across her side of the room.


	12. A Step Too Far

_**If I finish this, can I please catch a break to work on some other stuff? I won't really be finished until I write some of its sequel, due to the fact I have to ship Drake with someone, and I can't stand to keep the It's Easy relationship off the drawing board. **_

_**I will make sure you get the updates you all deserve, because I have only 7 fans of my own OS and though they all are with me, and another one is just a fan for his character he wants. **_

_**I hope you enjoy my further descent into madness. Cookie+cake= pie! Please review everything, and tell me what you like. I'll get back when I write more of that sequel.**_

_**Enjoy the excellent products I write when I'm going slightly mad (Great track) and here we go…**_

**Chapter 12: A step too far**

**Gratnic**

_ He knew he'd have to have struck a chord with Drake. He knew that the Last Son of Sparks would have to __hate__ that he kidnapped the Last Daughter of Sparks._

_ He currently had the girl; he remembered the Trix calling her Bloom, bound in a chair at the old lighthouse ruins._

_ He was just a floor above. He knew for a fact that the kidnapping would be a total success. _

_ He walked back down the stairs to gloat once more._

"_So," he said "You're here, and there's still no Drake. Isn't it sad, the fact he just wanted to be friends. I think if you had simply put out a bit earlier, and perhaps did the things he liked, he'd have come back for you."_

_ He caressed her cheek, "Such potential beauty for a fairy. Imagine if you were a Drow."_

**Bloom**

_ She'd had enough of this. She knew Drake only wanted to be friends. She knew he'll come back for her._

_ And she hated this evil being. With all of the passion in her heart. The fact that he had his hand near her mouth made it easier for her.  
>She reached out and bit.<em>

**Gratnic**

_ What the bitch girl did was awful. She bit his finger. He yelled "Bitch! I'll make you regret that!"_

_ He snapped his fingers for Relthicar "Can you get me a gag?" he yelled._

_ Relth came forward with a grimy rag that stank. "I'm sure she'll regret biting you with this in her mouth."_

_ "Yes," he replied, "Now gag the vile filth."_

"_With pleasure sir." Relth admitted, and he began to tie it in her mouth._

_ Stormy then entered, "I enjoy the fact you've gotten this pixie bound and gagged. Perhaps we can have a go at torturing her?"_

_ "When I'm done." Gratnic explained "I still need her as bait. If that Drake boy even has a shred of feeling for her, he'll come to her rescue."_

_ "And we want to have our way with her for that reason." Icy then backed "The fact she's currently fodder for that boy's arrival is wrong. We should be torturing her. Perhaps even take the Dragon's Flame and give it to you, that way you can win with it."_

_ "Tempting," Gratnic admitted, before answering "No. I want this to be truly my own. Perhaps to augment my power after that. I'm sure that you can understand."_

_ Icy was in rage! "We were gonna take that afterwards you idiot!" she yelled, and threw an iceball at him._

_ He immediately sent a fireball at the iceball, and it was vaporized in an instant._

_ "I'm the boss here." He said "I'm using __my__ army, my forces, and my plan. I know for a fact that the entire time you're with me, I'm in charge. Another outburst like that, and I'm reporting you to Valtor."_

_ "Ha!" Darcy yelled "He wants the Dragon's Flame. You're just a pawn on this chess set. So are we. If we're going to get anything done, you have to realize that fact. We have."_

_ "Alright." He conceded "I still won't use it in battle. I seek a challenge. I hope you know that."_

**Bloom**

_She didn't like what they were arguing about. It seemed that they wanted the Dragon's Flame, just as much as they wanted Drake dead. She prayed that Drake would do something._

**Drake**

He was in disbelief at what he was seeing. It seemed that there was a struggle, and that Bloom was kidnapped. He was also amazed at how Flora could be fast asleep during this.

He made his way over to her sleeping form. "Flora, wake up." He instructed, lightly shaking her.

She turned over, and looked over at him. "What are you and Ms. F doing here?" she asked. She then looked over in the direction of Bloom's bed, and noticed.

"Oh my gods!" she yelled, and sat straight up "Bloom's gone!"

"Yeah." Drake replied "How could you just sleep through that?"

"I don't know." She replied, once again freaking out. "Who could have done this?"

Drake turned around, and spotted a gleam of metal on the mattress. Making his way over, he spotted it.

It seemed that a communications coin was left. This wasn't any ordinary kidnapping. He knew exactly who was behind this.

He picked up the coin. It was bimetallic, with a silver center and a gold outside. These would establish a link when you pressed the center. He figured he'd best wait a moment.

"I think I'll wake up the others." Flora suggested, and got up.

Faragonda tapped Drake's shoulder. "Who would leave a coin behind?" she asked.

"This isn't an ordinary coin." He answered "It's a communications coin. We use these like walkie-talkies back in Hy Brasile. I know that Gratnic wants to talk to me through this. He probably has Bloom."

With that, the rest of the Winx girls entered the dorm. "I can't believe Bloom was kidnapped!" Tecna yelled "It's all your fault. If you hadn't have been found, this wouldn't have happened!"

With that, she then charged him, and wrapped her hands around his neck, and throttled him.

Drake didn't try to fight back. He agreed that this was his fault. Just as he was starting to see blobs, the other girls pulled Tecna off of him.

"We obviously won't get anywhere if we fight each other." He explained. He spotted the communications coin next to his face, and picked it up.

"Whoever kidnapped Bloom left a Communications Coin. Only an Elf would use these. They're a mix of a phone and a walkie-talkie. It's how people talked back home." He explained "I'm going to establish the link. I think it's time we found out our kidnapper's demands."

"Wait." Tecna yelled "Perhaps if you let me trace the magic link, I'll be able to find out where they are."

"That's a great idea." Drake commented "Where's the device?"

"Let me grab it." She answered, and ran to her room.

They waited a bit impatiently, with the other girls just looking at Drake.

When Tecna arrived, she was carrying a device that looked like a cell phone with a satellite dish. "Let's do this." She announced, powering up the device.

Drake then pressed the silver center to the coin. For a moment, there was slight static, before the face of a familiar enemy appeared.

Gratnic grinned "Why Mr. Flaragon." He introduced "I see you're busy with the Winx girls."

"Where's Bloom!" Drake yelled.

"Yeah," Stella backed "What did you do with her?"

The Drow laughed "I simply had a few commandos come in, and kidnap her. She's currently tied up behind me, bound and gagged."

"If you lay a finger on her, I'll…" he attempted to threaten.

Gratnic sighed "I don't think it's a good idea to make threats in your situation Drake. I'm the one in possession of the girl, and I am in a favorable position." He paused, and turned the coin.

**Bloom**

_ She watched him turn a coin to face her. It seemed to be projecting Drake's face._

**Drake**

He could see Bloom, bound and gagged just like Gratnic said.

Gratnic then slid himself into the picture again, yet made sure that Drake could still see Bloom.

Gratnic snapped his fingers, and a Drow with a single lock of hair that draped in front of his heavily scared face.

The Drow then pulled off the gag.

"Drake!" Bloom yelled, "Run away! As Princess of Sparks, I order you to run away and hide!"

"Ooh," Gratnic commented, a grin on his face. "I have to admit, I never thought she was a Princess. I think I'll make you a deal Drake. It's currently midnight. I want to have this showdown by two o'clock. I'm in Port Magix, and I know you're tracing my location. I want you here in those two hours. And to make sure you come; I've given you an incentive. For every minute you're late, I'll cut her. It'll be somewhere new, not a widening of the same one. I suggest you come."

With that, the link was cut. Drake looked behind him.

The other Winx girls were in shock.

"I suggest you get dressed." He recommended "If we're going to do this, I'm gonna need your help. He's got The Trix. I can't just leave her there."

"I think I know someone else who can help you." Faragonda added. "I think you're boyfriends would really help with this."

"I'm gonna need a way to reach Port Magix." He commented "Let's get ready for this."

"I'm way ahead of you." Tecna added in. She had a small laptop on her lap now "I've sent urgent voice packages to them. They're already on their way."

"That's good." Drake admitted "I just hope they aren't too late."


	13. What do we do next?

_**Once again, I am compelled to write more of this story. I honestly think I'm going mad from this, but that's for you to decide via writing quality. **_

_**I have to say, this story will be finished, and I will add another one, and perhaps work on that a bit more slowly.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this…**_

**Chapter 13: What Do We Do Next?**

**Bloom**

_ She had never felt this kind of genuine fear before. She'd always known she'd never be physically harmed whenever she was kidnapped, it was always directed at her abilities. _

_ This was different though. She was being used as bait for Drake to come. It seemed that Gratnic, the Drow wearing similar Armor to Drake's was currently going to torture her to get him to come._

_ She had just ordered Drake to run away. However, with this threat in place, she prayed he defied her orders._

_ She hoped he'd make it there in time. She'd been given a view of the Port Magix Clock Tower. It currently read 12:30 AM._

**Drake**

He was currently out on the lawn of Alfea with the other Winx girls. The girls had all changed into something appropriate for what they were doing. All they needed was for the Specialists to show up.

Drake had remained shoeless, having forgotten to put on a pair when he left his camp.

Not that it mattered. Shoes were usually optional to him, his feet having a hard sole to allow for long distance shoelessness. Plus, the Armor came with boots to it, so once he worked the amulet's magic.

Before he realized it, he'd started to pace back and forth like a caged animal. Just when he'd stopped, a familiar sound was made from above.

Looking up, it seemed that Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Helia, and Riven were all on board their Wind-Riders, and Sky was towing a sixth one.

The Specialists set down on the lawn in front of Drake. They all got off in unison.

Sky spotted Drake, and seemed to have lost his cool. Immediately, he ran forward, and started to strangle Drake.

"You got Bloom kidnapped!" Sky exclaimed, thumbs still pressing down on Drake's windpipe "You're gonna pay for that!"

Drake tried to loosen Sky's grasp, yet the guy had a grip of a swordsman.

It had taken the other Specialists to pull the Blonde off.

"Dude." Drake gasped "I'm on you're side. I want Bloom back as much as you do. Her kidnapper is using her to get to me. Bring me to there, and I guarantee you he'll leave her alone."

"Why should I trust you?" Sky asked, an aggressive skepticism in his voice.

"Because if you don't, she'll be tortured." Tecna explained. She held up the tracer device, and played the message.

When the threat was played, the other boys gasped.

"You know you're defying a direct order from her." Timmy commented. "If you come to her rescue that is. She ordered you to run away."

"I'm not letting her be tortured." Drake explained "I'm told that being a good soldier isn't always about following orders. Sometimes you have to think for yourself. I think that the better thing to do is to rescue her."

"I say we go then." Brandon suggested "We're wasting time here, and it's already 12:45. The deadline is two o'clock. We brought this so you'd have a way to get there."

"Let's go then." Riven commented "We're wasting time."

"We'll fly there." Stella announced. "Let's transform and fly."

The other Winx girls gave various acknowledgements, and did the most incredible things.

Drake first watched Stella, who started by crossing her wrists and dancing to one side. After she struck a pose, she was wrapped in a flash of light. Then, a pair of boots, shorts, top, and wristbands appeared to form. Next, her hair gathered itself into pigtails, before her wings sprouted. With that, she had assumed her Winx form. This was an orange top with matching shorts, the tall boots, a blue headband, and wrist gloves.

Drake then noticed Flora, who seemed to have a different transformation. First, she crossed her arms above her head. Then, a choker and pendant appeared. This was followed by a stream of light appearing to make fingerless gloves around her hands. After this, she spun outwards, and after a trail of petals, appeared with the rest of her outfit. This consisted of shoulder to wrist arm sleeves, that flared, matching light and dark pink top and skirt, and her wings were shaped like Leaves.

He then turned his attention to Musa, who had appeared on a dance floor. For a moment, she did a few steps, before she reached up and crossed her wrists. After a flash of light, and a pair of boots appeared. After yet another flash of light, the rest of her outfit materialized. This consisted of a dark red one-shouldered top, matching skirt, which was connected by transparent ree fabric. She also wore a purple armband, and a pair of purple headphones.

After that, he watched Tecna transform. The sleeves of her outfit materialized out of a digital grid. After that, her suit appeared out of a similar grid. Next came her helmet. Her full outfit was a dark purple body suit, with a green gem on the chest. She also had medium blue boots with purple heels, and a pointed, purple helmet with a green gem on the front.

Finally, he turned his attention to Layla. She flexed her arms and there was a brilliant white flash. Bit by bit, her regular outfit was replaced with her Winx outfit. This consisted of a light and green colored tank top and green miniskirt over shorts. These were connected by a thin strip of fabric. She also had a pair of light green boots with white heels. These reached to her calves.

"That was cool." Drake commented. "I've never seen a fairy transformation before."

"Well you just saw five." Tecna replied "Are we gonna go or what?"

"Let's go, we're wasting time." Sky announced, and motioned for Drake to board the empty wind-rider.

Drake embarked, and started it up. With that, the machine lifted slightly off the ground.

"I assume the right is boost and the left is brake." He asked.

"Yeah." Sky answered "Just try to keep up."

With that, the other specialists started to fly away. Drake managed to get his in the air, and started to follow.

From behind, he saw the Winx girls fly in formation. Drake then looked back at the controls, and noticed something new.

It seemed that there was a map display that was giving him directions to Port Magix. It basically told him to go northwest.

As he flew, he realized something. He was officially passing the point of no return with this. He was already on his way, and there was no going back.

He accelerated ahead of the other Specialists. He felt he had to lead them into this.

Eventually, they started forming a Vee formation behind him. Helia, Riven, and Timmy formed the back, Sky and Brandon the middle, and Drake as the front.

He currently could feel the cold wind whipping his face as he flew. It felt like a current of rushing water. He wished it would end.

Looking down, he saw a good sign and a bad sign. The good sign; they were only ten miles from Port Magix. The bad sign; they only had seven minutes.

Drake fell slightly back and yelled "I'm gonna pull farther ahead. We've only got six minutes!"

"You do that!" Sky replied. "We'll catch up!"

"Gotcha!" Drake replied, before tripling his speed. He zoomed past the outskirts, over the suburbs, and uptown. He nearly collided with the Clock tower as he made his way to the ruins of the Old Lighthouse, which was on the shore side, where the new one was on an island.

He started to try to slow down as he spotted an awful sight.

**Bloom**

_ She watched the clock strike two. However, there was still no Drake. Gratnic turned around when he noticed it officially change to two o-one. _

_ "Shame," the Drow sighed "I was really hoping I wouldn't keep this promise. However, a promise is a promise." _

_ She watched him pull out a wicked-looking knife with a serrated blade, and a crook on the front._

_ "I would give you a board for this," he explained "But I think your screams should be heard to strike fear."_

_ Little by little, inch by inch, he brought the blade towards her face. As he slowly brought it up, a grin appeared on his face. Slowly, surely, it was put towards her face. _

_ Just as it was about to cut her, something happened._

**Drake**

He wasn't able to land the wind-rider, due to the fact it was currently speeding towards a crumbling column.

As it made its way towards the structure, he bailed.

Falling out onto the fifthteenth floor, he noticed Gratnic make his way to cut Bloom.

"_Fire Rockets_!" he chanted. Placing his hands face-down at his sides, he concentrated.

Within seconds, he was propelled through the hole in the floor above, and into the next room.

Upon landing, he loosed a fireball at the knife.

"Drake!" Bloom yelled in surprise. "Help me!"

Gratnic spun around, and made eye contact. Gratnic was already in his Flame Swordsman's armor.

"So you decided to come." The Drow began "I see I don't have to cut her. What a shame. However, I think it's time we get this overwith."

"You free her first!" Drake demanded "A promise is a promise, and you said you'd free her if I came."

"No, I didn't." Gratnic replied "I simply said I wouldn't cut her. You really shouldn't put words in people's mouths."

Drake silently cursed. "Then free her you _Madai Flitra_!"

"You really shouldn't use such language in front of royalty you know." Gratnic commented. "Especially a violent one like you just used."

"What does that phrase even mean?" Bloom asked "I don't even know Elven."

"Let's just say this." Gratnic answered "The initials to what he just used were the same as the equivalent swear word in English."

"You deserve to be called that then!" Bloom replied "You are a monster. I hope he does kill you. I order you to kill him Drake!"

"Nobody messes with The Princess and gets away with it." Drake added, crossing his arms to his chest and pressing down on the amulet.

Immediately, the sequence began.

**Bloom**

_ She watched as a fireball overtook Drake's figure. Within it, she watched the further transformation. _

_ From his arms came the gauntlets. From his legs came the Greaves and boots. From then on, in a flash of green fire, his upper body portion came on. _

_ He then lashed his head forward in an arc, with flames materializing the helmet. He jumped, and landed on his knees, ending the flames. Now, he had the sword and sheath at his hip._

**Drake**

Ending the transformation sequence, he was now on his knees in an awkward stance, his legs crossed in a strange crouch.

"By the Light of The Dragon, I will fight the darkness." He enunciated, putting inflection into his voice, as he wrapped his fingers around the hilt of his sword.

"Time to die!" Gratnic called, drawing his sword.

It was on. No turning back now.


	14. Opening Skirmishes

_**Me again. I'm now updating the first of the fight chapters. I'm going to be dragging it out so that the epic scale is perceived. I hope you enjoy, and I'm going to be making it be a buildup. I'm going to end a lot of the fight chapters on cliffhangers, due to the fact it'll keep you waiting at a high point. Enjoy…**_

**Chapter 14: Opening Skirmishes**

**Drake**

Gratnic opened with a downward straight. It was done with a speed and timing so great that Drake had to dodge.

Drake rolled backwards, and past a hole in the floor. He spun back onto his feet, and drew his sword.

"You should be my most interesting victim." Gratnic announced "The fact you have skills like such. I will enjoy inserting my sword into the kill-slot."

Drake checked his chest area on his armor. It seemed that there was now a gray line where his heart was supposed to be.

"I will enjoy this." Gratnic drawled.

Drake knew exactly the technique to use. He assumed a Defensive stance, and motioned for Gratnic to attack.

The Drow oblidged, and slashed up-left-diagonal.

Drake blocked down-right-diagonal, and countered up-right-sideways.

This sent Gratnic down to the ground.

Drake attempted to capitalize on this by stabbing Gratnic in the kill-slot, yet failed.

Gratnic rolled away, and flipped back onto his feet. The Drow laughed "You thought it would be this easy?" he challenged "I've killed Elven Warriors in faster time than that!"

"I'm a Flame Swordsman," Drake replied "Just like you. I've got tons more Flame Flecks in my hair than you do."

"You must have been chosen about four years ago." Gratnic commented. "I only was chosen three months ago by mine."

"I've been training since it opened for me." Drake came back "We've got a little saying. You mess with the Queen, you get the Hive!" he challenged, running at Gratnic.

He slashed an up-right-diagonal.

Gratnic countered with a side-right-twist-diagonal, and they clashed. This lasted for a good thirty seconds, each trying to push the other off.

**Bloom**

_ She watched the two men fight. They moved so fast when they struck, and constantly talked._

_ She secretly cheered for Drake. However, it was a bit hard to do anything when you were bound to a chair._

_ Her nose itched like crazy. She also had to pee. She wished that someone had come with Drake._

**Sky**

_ He hoped that Drake had reached in time. He was currently hoping that he wasn't even a minute late. He saw the serious look in the Drow's eye, and there was no way that the guy would get away with it._

_ They approached the Clock tower, and up ahead saw the Ruins. "Let's try to make this a sneak attack. We're gonna try to sneak in." he instructed as they approached._

_ With that, they de-elevated, and landed at the base of the ruins. It seemed that it was starting to crumble, yet still had some structural integrity left to it. _

_ The whole place was a massive tower with dozens of rooms. From the first floor, it was evident that the whole place had tons of stairs. _

_ He and the other specialists set down on the bottom floor, and disembarked. _

_ The girls also landed, confused as with what to do. _

"_So what's the plan?" Tecna asked._

_ "You girls will try to cause a distraction." Sky instructed "I'm sure that they may already be interested in the fight still going on, but we have to free Bloom. Us guys will do that."_

_ "And what will you do after that?" Tecna inquired "I'm sure she'll want to help us take care of The Trix."_

_ "We'll deal with that when the time comes." Sky answered. "Let's do this now."_

_ "We'll take the express way." Musa explained. _

_With that, they flew back out of the building and up._

_ "How are we going to climb all of these stairs?" Riven asked "We saw them on the 16__th__ story. That's a good 16 flights of stairs."_

_ "We'll just run up them." Sky replied "Just like basic drills."_

"_Let's go then!" Timmy yelled, and booked it to the first flight._

_ The guys followed, and started to make their way up._

**Drake**

He and Gratnic were still clashing swords, each trying to push the other off.

It seemed a stalemate, both currently equal in physical strength.

Gratnic had a look of slight frustration, as he seemed to be equal in this area.

Drake was starting to grow tired from this. He'd never really trained that hard in clashing. Plus, both hands were currently occupied on the hilt of his sword, as were Gratnic's.

Drake then remembered back to his duel with Sky.

Inhaling through his nose, he concentrated on his lungs. He thought of heat, in a raw, unabridged fire.

He opened his mouth, and exhaled the flames. He rushed them out, hitting Gratnic full in the face.

This knocked Gratnic back, as the Drow was forced to put out the flames that were consuming his armor.

Drake attempted to capitalize on this by getting in a hit. He managed to knock the Drow through the floor.

Drake saw Gratnic's form fall three stories. The Drow landed on top of what was probably a pillar.

Drake was about to jump in after him, an attempt to stab from above, when he was knocked back by a cold blast.

He landed against an outer pillar. He felt like he'd been hit with a sack of bricks. Getting up from the remains of the chalk pillar, he saw a familiar face.

Icy was now in her witch outfit, which consisted of a dark-blue full body sleeve-less suit. She had on above-the-knee black boots with light-blue heels. To top it off, she had a dark-blue cape, and an "I" on her torso section of her suit.

She was also building up another blast. "Let's soften you up." She cackled, "_Frostbite_" she chanted, before she loosed another ice-ball.

Drake had managed to put himself on his feet, and chanted "_Flame Shield_"

He conjured up a flame burning in the shape of a shield. This appeared on his left wrist. He put it in front of him, and blocked.

The ice-attack was vaporized in a flash of steam. Drake then took a defensive stance. "Hit me with your best shot!" he challenged.

Stormy walked up to this in her witch outfit, which consisted of a maroon dress with an "S" in the middle, matching fingerless gloves which reached her elbow, and high-heeled boots the same as Icy's.

"With Pleasure." She laughed, and chanted "_Electric Twister_"

From that, an F-3 tornado appeared, but with electricity inside. She pointed it in Drake's direction.

"Oh shit." He commented. He had nothing he could use for this.

He watched as the tornado came at him, moving with a speed he thought was a joke.

He did a military turn, and ran.

Looking behind him, he saw the tornado still come at him, destroying columns in its path.

He turned around, and held his ground. He had one thing, yet it would be a bit difficult.

He extended his arms, and started to rotate them. He kept on doing this until flames appeared on his form.

"_Phoenix Flame_!" he chanted.

With that, the fire on him coalesced into the shape of a bird, complete with beak and wings.

The flame bird flew forward into the tornado. In a flash of light, both were destroyed.

Darcy was seen walking up to this. She was currently wearing an indigo bodysuit, with no sleeves and Capri-style pants. She had light purple gloves, matching ankle boots, and a choker that formed a "D" on her belt.

She grinned "Let's see how the light side deals with darkness." She enunciated calmly. "_Dark Slam_" she chanted.

This sent a wave of darkness right at Drake.

"_Flame Sheild_" he chanted, bringing his left wrist forward. This created the same shield shape as before, except slightly weaker.

The wave came at him, and forced him into the brick wall.

He felt the bricks crunch, and he crumpled onto the ground. Looking up, he saw Icy this time.

"_Ice Bracelet_." The ice-witch calmly chanted.

From the air, a circle of ice surrounded him. Once it had a grip, it started to squeeze. His arms were also trapped.

After a good minute, Drake started to have trouble breathing. He had a spell to help with this.

"_Fireball Repulse_!" he chanted, yelling the words.

From his body came a pulse of flames that pushed him up into the air. The ice brace was vaporized in a flash of steam. He brought it to necessary range, and stopped.

He set himself back onto the ground, and looked up at Stormy this time.

"_Lightning Bolt_" The storm-witch chanted.

A flash of lightning came, and struck him in the stomach.

Drake crumpled, screaming and convulsing in agony. He was being electrocuted, muscles in a spasm as he was shocked. Within seconds, the spell wore off.

Drake looked up, and this time, it was Darcy in front of him.

"_Wall of Shadow_." She calmly chanted, and spread her fingers.

From their tips came a wall of dust. The dust was dark in color, pulsing in darkness.

It came to form around him, causing the little light that there was to go dark. It started to form around him, and suck the life out of him.

He had only one spell he could think of. It might not even work right. It was something he had to do though.

"_Phoenix Beacon_!" he yelled. From his fingers came a fire bird similar to last time, but with a slight difference. This one started to break through the wall of darkness, and eventually freed him.

However, this left him feeling slightly drained. He looked up, and saw all three of the Trix standing over him.

"Let's soften him up a bit more." Icy suggested to the group.

"He probably isn't even going to fight back really." Darcy commented "He only blocked our spells, and had plenty of chances to counter."

"I say we bash him up," Stormy added "Let's make Gratnic's job easier."

They all proceeded to levitate him, to try and throw him into the wall. He then tried to do something.

"_Fireball Repulse_!" he chanted. He managed to get them to let go, but he was in midair though.

He fell onto his back, cracking the floor below him on impact. He knew that this wouldn't do very much.

**Bloom**

_She couldn't stand to see them attack Drake like that. She saw them take advantage of him only blocking._

_ She wished that she had a way to get herself free. She had to help him, even if it was just three-on-one._

**Gratnic**

_He woke up on his back. He was currently on the floor, a good three stories below where he started._

_ He felt terrible. He was currently lying on his back, being supported by the top of a similarly named beam. _

_ He had been out-cold for a little while. He tried wiggling his toes, which were currently inside of his boots. _

_ When he found he still had feeling in them, he tried getting up. Crawling onto his side to get up, he managed to get back on his feet._

_ It seemed that it didn't take much to get up. He noticed his helmet was gone. He scanned his surroundings for it. _

_ Not that it mattered, he didn't need one to win. He checked the stairs off to the side, and saw a form run up, and disappear onto the next floor._

_ "__Flame-Lift__" he chanted. Immediately, he was being lifted by flames. When they took him to the sixteenth floor, he looked around._

_ It seemed that The Trix were currently attacking Drake, who was currently not even putting up a real fight._

**Drake**

He needed a miracle. He couldn't stop blocking and undoing their attacks.

He was currently trying to get away. This was a rather uphill battle. He got up, and chanted "_Flame Shield_" This caused another of the arm-shield flames to burn on his wrist.

"_Globe of Lightning_" Stormy chanted.

This sent a beam of lightning at him, which immediately broke his shield. It also took him a good ten feet away, sending him into a pillar.

That was the last he had. He'd currently used all that he could to hold them off.

He was just lying there in a heap on the ground.

The Trix walked up to him.

"I think he needs to be softened up a little more." Icy announced "How about you send a tornado at him Stormy."

"I agree." Stormy replied "He should pay for taking down my Electric tornado."

Just as Stormy was about to do a chant, a voice cried out.

"Why don't you mess with someone your own sex?" Tecna challenged.

Drake turned his head to see the Winx Club standing there, with all six of them readying a spell.


	15. My Dark Hour

_**I know you all hate cliffhangers, but you have to admit the last one was good. I'm gonna start to make everything culminate now, seeing as you all want to have a nice good ending to the whole thing. Well, be patient, review, and We'll get there when we do. Buckle up people…**_

**Chapter 15: My Dark Hour**

**Sky**

_ They were currently on the 9__th__ floor. It seemed that climbing up eighteen flights of stairs, two for every story, was difficult. Especially since there was fifteen feet from floor to ceiling for each story._

_ They ascended to the tenth floor, when everyone had enough. Sky made the stop signal._

_ At this, everyone else stopped climbing the stairs. _

"_I say we take a breather," he suggested "Let's just take a couple of minutes to catch our breath." He panted._

_ "I…..agree." Timmy added, panting like a boar at breeding time. "This is way too much to run."_

**Drake**

He watched the Winx Club and The Trix start to fight.

"_Sound Waves_" Musa chanted.

He saw a wave of sound come out and hit Icy.

He knew he had to get up, and try to free Bloom. Crawling first onto his hands and knees, he stood up.

He felt extremely weak, like he was running on fumes. He started to stagger away from the fight going on, and try to get somewhere safe.

He managed to get into am atrium with pillars around, three of which were busted.

He had a ritual spell that he could do, one that would help him out with this.

He noticed that the floor was covered in dust.

He bent down and drew a large circle with a small one in the middle surrounding his feet.

He then filled in the empty spot with triangles and chanted. "_Flame Restoration_!"

With that, the lines drawn in the dust started to glow. They burned a bright yellow, before shooting up flames of green.

The flames then consumed the rest of the circle, burning where the triangles were.

Next, it started to consume the circle he was standing in, burning all around him. The flames consumed his form, and started to have their effect. They found his bruises and healed them, found his cuts and closed them.

Once that had happened, they started to fade into him. Little by little, they faded in, leaving a refreshed feeling of strength.

When it was done, Drake felt like a new man. He felt like he had received a good night's sleep, due to a fresh vigor.

"Time to rescue Bloom." He announced to himself. With that, he made a left and ran.

He found her still in the chair, and looking down. She appeared to have lost all hope.

"Bloom!" He called.

She looked up "Drake!" she yelled, a look of fear in her eyes "Behind you!"

He turned around, and saw a familiar Drow.

Gratnic was currently laughing, sword in hand. It appeared that he lost his helmet. Other than that, he appeared fine.

"Time for round two." The Drow announced. He flicked his sword, and a flame surrounded the black blade.

Drake did similar, with a flame surrounding his now.

They started to circle around each other like wolves. Both men looked at the other, each waiting for the other to strike first.

Drake kept on walking in a side-step. He was looking for a weakness he could exploit.

It appeared that Gratnic had none. The Drow moved like he was just fine. Then he saw it.

Every time he would do a feint-swing, he winced. It appeared that he was in pain from his shoulders.

Drake stopped in his tracks. He pulled his sword arm back, and with his left, he made a "Come at me" motion with his hand.

Gratnic ran forward, preparing to do a flurry.

Drake stood there, and charged up the energy in the blade. Little by little, the heat built up, until it reached a fiery crescendo.

Gratnic was just about to make the first strike, when he swung.

The blade left a trail of flames, burning the air as it traveled through.

With that, the strike hit the Drow in the left side of the stomach, sending him flying into a wall.

There was a crunch as Gratnic impacted, and landed in a heap. Drake started to walk over to capitalize on the opportunity.

**Winx**

_ The fight with The Trix was difficult. _

"_Sun bolt__" Stella chanted. A beam of light came and hit Darcy._

_ "__Arctic Blast__" Icy chanted. A fragment of ice energy was focused on Layla. It exploded, and knocked her unconscious._

_ "That was a cheap shot!" Musa yelled._

"_I've got this." Flora replied "__flower twister__" she chanted. A tornado of flowers came and went towards Icy, hitting her in an instant._

_ "Gratnic's in trouble girls!" Stormy yelled. _

_With that, all three of The Trix were teleported away._

**Sky**

_ They had started back up, making their way now to the fourteenth floor. _

_ They ran this last flight, having jogged the other four._

_When they reached the landing up top, they saw Bloom still tied to the chair._

_ "Bloom!" Sky yelled. "We're here."_

_She was facing the opposite way when she replied "Can you cut me free?"_

_ "I've got this." Brandon announced, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a multi-tool pocket knife._

_ "Let's get you outta there." He said, cutting away at the ropes. _

_It seemed to be taking forever though. He was hardly getting anywhere with this._

**Bloom**

_ She was getting fed up of it taking so long to cut her out. Then it hit her._

_ "They're enchanted." She announced "They're probably charmed to take a while. It's why I had trouble burning my way through them."_

**Drake**

As he was walking over to the heap that was Gratnic, he knew he'd finally done it.

When he got to there, and looked down, he saw Gratnic worse for wear.

He'd received a bloody lip, had armor with cracks in it, blood oozing from where the skin was visible, and a cut on his midsection.

The Drow looked up "I might want to turn around if I was you." He suggested, grinning.

"Why would I want to do that when I have the upper hand?" Drake inquired, flipping his grip on the sword and raising it.

"Because we're gonna stop you." Icy's voice answered from behind.

Drake spun around, and saw all three witches standing behind him.

"_Cosmic Witcher_" Darcy chanted, pointing at Drake.

With that, he felt like someone had just died, and had taken a piece of him with them.

They then levitated him and threw him against a pillar.

Drake made a solid impact, head first from behind.

However, his helmet took the brunt of the impact, as did his armor. The whole throw was one of the weaker ones he'd received.

He crumpled into a heap, sliding down the pillar.

He collected himself to get up when it happened.

**Gratnic**

_ The Trix started to chant, and an elemental power came forth. He saw it wrap itself around Gratnic, lifting him up, and healing his wounds. It then started to fix his armor, and once that was done, it did something else. _

_ He started to make an unnatural noise, a cross between a howl, groan, and a scream. _

_ When it was done, he felt a new energy and power he'd never felt before. He grinned, and looked at the three witches._

_ "Evil Augmentation?" He asked._

"_You've got enough power to finish him now." Darcy answered._

_ "This'll help you take him down." Icy added._

"_You make him wish he was never born." Stormy commanded._

_ He nodded, and started to walk forward._

**Drake**

"Aw hell no!" he commented, getting back on his feet. He felt the effects of the cosmic witcher wear off.

"Time to die!" Gratnic yelled a look of dark joy in his eyes, which now glowed red.

Drake ran forward, and swung down with a two-handed grip.

Gratnic blocked straight up, only using one hand.

Drake then tried a roundhouse kick.

Gratnic took the blow, not even flinching.

He then tried punching him.

This didn't do much to the Drow either.

Gratnic reached out with his other hand, and grabbed Drake by the chest. He lifted him up, and threw him.

Drake was sent across the room, straight into a brick wall. He impacted in a crunch, breaking down a section.

**Bloom**

_ When Brandon finally did cut her free, she got up, and ran. She booked it in Drake's direction, knowing there was no time to lose._

_ When she got there, she saw an awful sight._

**Drake**

He looked up, and saw Gratnic casually walking in his direction. He watched the Drow flip his grip, and sigh.

He tried his hardest to get up, and get out of the way. However, his body wouldn't seem to move.

**Bloom**

_ She saw Gratnic walk up to Drake, preparing to stab._

_Bloom ran forward, moving as fast as her feet could take her. She ran up, and put herself between Gratnic and Drake._

_ "Don't kill him!" she protested, planting her feet._

"_Foolish girl." Gratnic replied "One of us has to kill the other. I guess I'll have to kill you first."_

_ With that, he flipped his grip and swung. _

_She was hit in her side, and sent across the room._

**Drake**

He couldn't stand what he just saw.

"No!" he yelled, as he saw her be sent flying across the room.

He struggled even more to get up, rushing himself back onto his feet. "You killed her!" he yelled.

"And now I'm going to kill you." The Drow replied.

Drake planted his unsteady feet, and prepared to stand his ground.

Just as Gratnic was about to swing, a sound was heard.


	16. The Miracle

_**Can't stop me now. I'm taking this story past the point of no return. You saw what I did to Bloom. I'm not killing her off if that's what you're thinking, but having her earn her Enchantix. I know she earned it a different way in the show, but she'll be earning it this way. Just read, and review.**_

_**Enjoy this, especially since I've gained a little bit of my sanity. I believe the other parts are still hidden for me to find in my Music Collection. If you see Roger Waters or any other member of Pink Floyd, tell them I want my sanity back.**_

_**(Sees Roger Waters at local starbucks, grabs him, and takes him back to house.)**_

_**I've got a musician to interrogate, enjoy my insanity works…**_

**Chapter 16: The Miracle**

**Drake**

The sound was something he'd never heard before. It was a choir synched with a Dragon's roar.

For a moment, Gratnic paused, wondering what it was. Drake paused too, searching for the source of the sound.

As much as he tried, it seemed to be no use searching. The sound seemed to come from everywhere. It permeated the very essence of the room.

Then it happened. For a moment, it seemed Bloom's figure was floating up, rising into the air. As she was rising, the sound started to concentrate itself from her.

Both swordsmen had been wondering as to what was going on, neither trying to get in a cheap-shot.

Bloom's eyes then opened, glowing with a yellow light. Then her very figure was glowing also. The light burned brighter and brighter, up to the point where it was starting to blind both of them.

Next, her arms started to move, and she spoke in a voice that seemed overdubbed, three of her at the same time.

"Take this." She said, and put her hands over her heart. She then pulled them off, and released a floating figure towards him. It looked like a dragon, red and everything, yet see-through.

It flew towards him, and into his chest.

Drake reacted to the sheer force of this, head and limbs forced out. He wondered what this all meant.

Then he felt it. A power unlike any he'd ever felt before. It was to the point where he started to glow.

**Gratnic**

_ He watched this, mesmerized by the sheer power of the light. It seemed to permeate Drake's figure, increasing in brightness._

_ After it peaked, it died down slightly to reveal Drake._

**Drake**

He felt incredible. He swung his sword through the air, which now pulsed with flame, shooting sparks off the tip.

As he swung, he noticed a persistence of vision with the sword. It would leave an afterimage in the air it passed through.

He then swung at Gratnic.

The Drow attempted to block, yet was unsuccessful.

Drake then swung low, and tripped Gratnic

The Drow spun his feet to get up. Once on his feet, he started throwing fireballs.

Drake moved to block all of them with his sword. Each one turned into a wisp, dematerializing as they were blocked.

He then calmly walked up to Gratnic, and announced "Your time is up."

With this, Gratnic attempted to block, but was unsuccessful.

Drake thrust his sword at Gratnic in a severe stabbing motion. The sword met its mark, and slid into the kill-slot.

Gratnic looked down at it for a moment.

Drake concentrated on the blade, let loose a pulse.

A concentration of fire came from the blade, and burned the Drow as it spread.

"Nooooooo!" Gratnic yelled, prostesting the inevitable.

Drake continued to concentrate, making sure it worked. He knew he'd already achieved victory with this, yet he wanted to finish the job.

"Deus Aux Machina" he chanted, it being the finishing phrase.

With that, Gratnic was no more.

Drake sheathed his sword, and sighed.

With that, the effects died down. He felt like he was on top of the world, yet wished the price was different.

He stepped over to Bloom's figure, now lying on the ground. She looked so peaceful, eyes closed and everything.

"Look at the little boy feel sad." Icy's voice drawled from behind.

Drake turned around, and looked up at the Trix.

"I've just killed Gratnic." He announced "Don't make me break the code and do the same to you."

"We'd love to see that." Stormy said. "_Frostbite_!" she chanted.

"_Flame Shield_" Drake calmly chanted back.

His block immediately vaporized her attack, without even being affected.

"Why don't you just go away." Stella suggested, voice audible from behind them.

The Trix turned around, and saw the five other members of the Winx club.

"You win for now pixies." Icy ceded. "Take us out of here Darcy."

"With Pleasure." Darcy added.

With that, the three witches were gone, dematerializing into thin air.

"What happened to Bloom?" Musa exclaimed when she noticed what happened.

"When I was about to be stabbed," Drake explained, making his way over to her, "She put herself between Gratnic and I to try to defend me. She sacrificed herself to save me." He sobbed, now holding her limp figure in his arms. "Why does the world always take the people I love?" he asked, now crying genuine tears.

There were footsteps from behind, as well as murmurs that sounded like the specialists.

**Bloom**

_For a moment, she felt a slight state of bliss in the light that surrounded her. _

_ She knew she wasn't in the physical realm, seeing as there was slight moisture to the floor._

_ Next, she woke up._

_Slowly, she opened her eyes, to see Drake's crying face above her. _

_ "What happened?" she asked._

**Drake**

When he heard her voice, and looked over to her, he couldn't believe his eyes, now looking into hers.

"You're alive?" he asked, slightly confused.

"I was dead?" she inquired.

"I'm not sure, but you're alive." He answered.

"Did you win?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered "you seemed to have given me a power of some sort to help."

With that, he noticed the dragon figure go out of him, and back into Bloom.

"I think I must have loaned you the Dragon Fire." She replied.

"Well," Drake answered "I used it to win. We've officially won."

Drake got up, and let Bloom do the same.

He started to walk towards the edge of the floor, to where the clock tower was visible.

He saw the time. It was currently 6 AM. He could already see the sun start to rise.

Everyone else followed him.

They were all done with this battle. It seemed that there was no more to worry about.

"I think we should all head back." Sky suggested. "Everyone must be wondering where we went."

"That's a good idea." Drake seconded. "I'm going to head back to my tent, and try to grab some sleep. I'm not sure what to do next, but I'm tired."

With that, the other guys made their way downstairs. Drake stayed on the same floor with the girls.

"We should probably head back now." Bloom suggested, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Just not sure of what to do next." He explained. "Could you send me back to my tent, I kinda crashed the wind-rider I borrowed."

"I'll take you back." Bloom replied. "Let me transform first."

With that, she transformed. Drake saw her first as a silhouette, legs clutched against her chest. There was a flash and her eyelids appeared to peel off in a flash of sparkles to reveal pink eye-shadow underneath. There was another flash, and she struck a pose, hands and feet apart, hair blowing upwards. A dragon flew around her repeatedly. In another flash, a pair of light pink gloves appeared that went to her shoulders, as well as blue barefoot sandals held together with blue flowers. A blue flower opened, and revealed a ruffled dress that was blue on top, turquoise and green in the middle, as well as yellow and light pink on the bottom. To top it all off, her hair was now longer and had heart barrettes holding two small braids in place. With that, her transformation was complete.

"Bloom's earned her Enchantix." Tecna whispered.

The other girls exchanged murmurs.

Drake paused, wondering how this could have happened. Then it came to him.

When she put herself between him and Gratnic, and sacrificed herself to save him, she must have completed the requirements.

"How are you going to get me back to my tent?" he asked. "I doubt you can carry me that distance."

"We'll teleport you." Stella answered.

With that, they gathered around him. They put their hands on his shoulders, and it happened.

He felt a feeling of lightening, and he was back.

He was at his campsite, and everything was still there.

Compressing his armor back into amulet form, he prepared to go back to bed. He was tired from the night's ordeal, and wanted to try to get a good night's sleep for once.

Stripping down to go to sleep, he curled up in his sleeping bag, and surrendered to the void.


	17. Here I go Again

_**It's all winding down to a close. My story is ending, and I'm already prepping for its sequel.**_

_**I'm also starting to get my sanity back. No longer am I looking for it everywhere. I also found something out from Roger Waters**_

_**(Roger Waters is tied up in garage)**_

_**Author: Where's my sanity! I know you had it.  
>Roger: What the hell are you talking about<strong>_

_**Author: You stole it from me when I was working on this fic (Explains situation further)**_

_**Roger: You had it all along. You just needed to finish your fic to get it back.**_

_**Author: We still cool about this?**_

_**Roger: Yes, now will you let me go?**_

_**Author: Sure (Unties Roger Waters) Anyway I can get tickets to the Concert when you guys come back**_

_**Roger: No, because you don't own anything other than your OC's.**_

_**And there you have it. Enjoy…**_

**Chapter 17: Here I go again**

**Bloom**

_ When they arrived back at their dorm, they knew that they had done something great. _

_ They managed to make it back right as their alarms went off for them to get up._

_ They got dressed for class, and made their way to the Cafeteria to get breakfast. _

_ When that was over with, they went on their way to class. _

_However, the halls were empty, other than for the occasional student on their way somewhere._

_ For a good fifteen minutes, they stood outside the classroom. They had been wondering what was going on, and why Wizgiz was late, when it hit them._

_ "Today's a day off." Tecna announced, looking up from her PDA. "We've always gotten this Monday off."_

_ "What do we do now?" Musa asked._

"_Why don't we go see Drake?" Bloom suggested. "I'm sure he's probably jumping for joy at this."_

_ "Let's go then." Stella cheered, and started to make her way down to the door._

_ They followed her as they all went to Drake's camp._

**Drake**

He had the best sleep of his life. He woke up in the most peaceful manner he'd ever had, feeling good about the sun being bright and the birds all chirping.

He got dressed, and made his way out of the tent.

He started to walk around, stretching his legs.

He then went back into his tent, and prepared breakfast for himself with the last of the instant meal pack.

Once that was done, he sat down on a boulder and started to eat. He started to wonder about what this all meant though.

On one hand, he had just defeated The Flame Swordsman of Darkness, and that he'd finished his mission, he felt good.

However, he wondered what it meant as to what was next. He had nowhere to go, nowhere to stay. He was an orphan, and he had no home.

When he was finished eating, he set his plate down, and turned around.

There, standing behind him, was the Winx Club. All six girls were walking up to him, having just arrived.

"Hey Drake." Bloom cheered, making her way up to him. "How ya doin' big guy?"

"Well," he answered "I feel incredibly great about having completed my mission, and am really glad you helped me." He paused "On the other hand, I've got no idea what to do next. I've got nowhere to go, and I can't stay here."

"What do you want to do?" Layla asked "You must have some idea of something."

He paused before answering. There was one thing that appeared in his thoughts recently. "I think I'll try to find all of the other Elemental Swordsmen." He replied "Maybe I can help usher in an Age of Elemental Light. I can help them defeat their Equivalents of Darkness so it can happen."

"Does that mean you're leaving?" Bloom asked a scared look in her eyes.

"I guess so your Majesty." He answered "If I'm going to do this, I'll need to travel. I guess I'll be leaving in a little while. I'll try to find passage on a ship over in Magix Town, and go from there."

"Please don't leave yet." Musa begged "We want to give you some stuff before you go."

"Alright." He replied "I have to pack up everything anyways. I'll stop by Alfea at the Well so that you can give them to me."

"See you later." Bloom admitted, and started to head back. The other girls followed her, and they made their way back to Alfea.

Drake smiled, and started to pack up the site.

**Bloom**

_ When they got back to their dorms, they wondered what they could give him._

_ Musa ran into her dorm, and started to look through her stuff._

_Layla went with Stella into her dorm, and started to root through her stuff._

_ Flora also went into her room, and took out an item that would be perfect in her opinion. _

_ "I've got it!" Musa yelled from her room, and came out carrying what she would give him._

_ "I know exactly what to give him!" Stella and Layla announced in synch, and came out carrying their gifts._

_ "I think I'll give Drake this." Tecna admitted, carrying what she would give him._

_ "I'll give something Drake would really need." Flora bragged, and came out with her gift._

_ Bloom felt a little disappointed that she couldn't think of anything, when it finally hit her._

_ She came out with what she thought he'd like._

"_Let's go meet him then." Stella suggested. _

_ With that, they left down to the yard._

**Drake**

He was currently waiting for them, looking down into the well. He then looked up, and saw the Winx girls currently carrying some stuff that he assumed was his gifts.

"You really didn't have to give me anything though." He admitted, seeing how they each had an object in wrapping paper.

"Well, I got you something you would really need." Flora admitted, handing him her gift.

It was a square-shaped object that had a bit of a weight to it, and was wrapped up in newspaper.

He tore at the wrappings, and found a rather cute-looking gift. It appeared to be a small book, with bright colored pictures, and words in both Elven and English.

"I thought you might need to learn how to read English while you're gone." Flora explained.

"Aww," he admitted "thanks."

"My turn," Stella announced, "Here's mine." She said, handing him her gift.

It had a medium weight, and a sagginess inside the expensive-looking wrapping paper.

He tore at it, to find a brown-leather messenger bag with two pockets, and snap-buttons holding the top flap in place.

"Thanks." He managed, confused as to why.

"It's charmed so that you can fit whatever you want in it." Stella explained "It's practically bottomless."

"Huh," he said, opening it, and putting Flora's gift in. "This'll really come in handy."

"Now open mine." Tecna suggested, shoving her gift towards him. This one was a bit on the heavy side, and was rectangular in shape.

Tearing at the metallic wrapping paper, he revealed a device that appeared to be covered in map symbols.

"It's a Magical Positioning Device." She explained "It'll tell you exactly where you are specifically when you're following whatever map you're using."

"Thanks." He yelled, wrapping her in a big hug.

"You're welcome." She managed, the sheer awkward factor of the hug overwhelming.

"I'm really going to get a lot of use out of this." He admitted, putting it back in the bag.

"My gift next!" Musa yelled, thrusting her rather large gift towards him.

It appeared to be a case of sorts with a bow taped onto it. The case had a neck on one end, and large section on the other.

"Open it up." She instructed, motioning at the clasps.

He followed her instructions, and revealed what was inside.

An electric guitar was there, complete with an amp, and a booklet about teaching you the guitar.

"You've got the perfect fingers for it." Musa explained, motioning to his long-fingered hands. "You do the exercises in that book, and you'll have no trouble eating."

"Thanks." He admitted.

With that, he shut the case, and tested Stella's claims about the bag. They seemed to be true, seeing as he got the whole thing in without even trying.

"Open mine." Layla requested, shoving hers into his hands.

It appeared to be two separate items wrapped in one, with a bunch of empty space inside.

Drake tore at the wrapping paper, to reveal an archery set.

"I remember how you said Outlanders weren't allowed to own Archery Equipment back in Hy Brasile," she explained "So I thought you might want a bow and arrows to practice archery."

"Thanks." He replied "I always wanted to try archery back home."

Bloom walked up to him. "Open mine." She requested calmly, handing him a small item in red wrapping paper, that seemed very soft on the inside.

He tore at the wrapping paper, and revealed a very unexpected item. It seemed that she had given him a rather long, thick, winter scarf.

"This way you'll always have something to remember me by." She explained.

For a moment, there was silence, before she asked "Will I ever see you again?"

Drake thought deep and hard, before he asked "Is there a dance for people graduating RedFountain and Alfea at the end of the year?"

"Yeah," Bloom answered, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'll ask you to dance when that comes up." He explained "I'll be back when it happens, so look for me."

"Thanks." Bloom said "I'll see you then."

"Thanks again for helping me." He said, turning slightly "I'll come and see you when I can."

With that, he started to walk away, and made his way down the road to Magix Town.

**Bloom**

_ With that, he was gone. He disappeared on the road the buses usually took when they made trips into town._

_ They went back inside, and resumed their time at Alfea, Drake on their mind from time to time, yet still going on with their lives. _

_ It wasn't until the dance came up that she started to really think about him._


	18. Young Hearts, Join Together

_**One story ends, and another begins. I'm sad too, but also content. What you all don't know is that the base idea for Drake was Really my cousin's, and it's quite a story as to how I got into this.**_

_**It turned out that during the summer, I was stuck babysitting her, while the grown up relatives went out. So We're bored, it's raining, and I ask her what she wants to do. She suggests we watch her DVD's of Winx Club, and so we do that, stopping at the end of Each season for me to make either lunch or dinner. So when we're about to start Season 3, she tells me of the base idea for Drake, (Him being from Sparks also, and him needing their help.) She says that's all she had for it. I ask her if she'll ever write it, and she asks if I could write it for her, seeing as I'm the writer of the family, and that she's afraid it won't come out as good if she writes it. So I agree, on the basis that she'll fix me up with her Regular Babysitter; Sophie Moon. I technically only promised her one story, but I've fallen in love with the whole thing I'll write a sequel for this when I'm done. **_

_**So I thank her, Bloom2000, Theresa fan, WinxClubDiaris, and anyone else who reviewed and or will review. If you're catching this after I'm done, then please review. **_

_**Now here's the conclusion you all've been waiting for.**_

**Epilogue: Young Hearts, Join Together**

**Bloom**

_ When they announced the inter-school dance for third years, it seemed like the best news of all._

_ She knew that Sky would officially take her to it, yet she remembered the guy who helped her earn her Enchantix. She knew she couldn't forget him._

_ Once Tickets were on sale, she immediately bought one. She then ran to Faragonda to get the paperwork to allow Drake to come to the dance._

_ At this, Ms. F was delighted, and happily signed it okay. _

_That afternoon, she was asked to the dance by Sky via phone, and she said yes._

_ When she got the chance, she went into town, and headed down to the Magical Delivery Service Center. _

_ After a little help from the friendly staff, she got Drake's invitation, ticket, and a special letter on their way to be delivered. When she made her way out, she hoped that he'd get it in time._

**Drake**

He was currently on Andros when he received the invitation. How he'd gotten there was interesting enough.

When he'd made his way into Magix Town, he found a bar that the local ship captains made as a watering hole.

He had met up with a captain from Ericklyon; Rai, who had a strange predicament he could use to his advantage.

Rai needed places to go, seeing as his passport allowed him to land anywhere as long as he left after a week tops.

He and Rai had made their way to Andros, in search of the Aqua Swordsman Temples, the whereabouts of the elemental swords only just found out.

When he arrived, he found out from the monks there that they would let him know when their wielders would be found.

When he made his way back to the ship, Rai was waiting, arguing with a delivery person about him.

Rai was wearing his usual jumpsuit, and it seems that he shaved his head again.

Rai pointed at Drake "Here he is." He announced "Deliver what you have, and get out of here."

The Delivery boy looked rather hurt, yet still remained unfazed. He made his way up to Drake, and announced "Special Delivery for Drake Flaragon."

"That's me." Drake answered, grabbing the package. "Who's it from?" he asked.

"Bloom Peters. You've got the fastest delivery record of the whole year. It was ordered to you ten hours ago." The delivery boy answered.

"Okay." Drake managed. He then opened the manila envelope, and three items came out.

One was a highly decorated invitation envelope for a dance, another was a corresponding ticket, and the third was a letter, with Bloom's handwritten return address.

"Whatcha got there?" Rai asked, looking over his shoulder.

Drake grinned "A promise I've got to keep." He answered, heading back onto the ship. "We're goin' to Magix." He announced.

"Hmm," Rai commented "We haven't been there in forever."

"Let's go." Drake demanded "We're burnin' daylight."  
>"Right away!" Rai replied.<p>

Within ten minutes, they were off the ground and in the air. At that, Drake went to his cabin to read the letters he'd received.

He took out a pencil and opened the envelope with the return address. It read:

**Dear Drake,**

**Remember the promise about you asking me to dance at my Prom. Well, I'm taking you up on that. **

**I had these invitations and tickets be delivered with this so that you can get in, or else face the wrath of Griselda. **

**I recommend you rent a tux so that you're not ostracized at this black-tie event. **

**I really miss you, and I can't wait to see you. I'd like to dance with you to a fast song and a slow song please. **

**I picked out a dress that'll surprise both you and Sky. Look for me by the punch bowl. **

**Love, Bloom **

With that, the letter ended. She drew what looked like a bird, or perhaps a flame in the margins. He couldn't really tell due to the fact it was written in red ink.

With that, he set the letter on his nightstand, and looked over the invitation.

It was written in parchment, and folded up like an envelope. It had a tri-split, with the coat of arms for CloudTower, RedFountain, and Alfea on it.

He opened the invitation, and saw in Caligraphy,

**You have been invited to the InterSchool Dance by a student of one of these schools. This, as well as the ticket, will be required for admission. This is a formal-dress-code event. Please dress appropriately. This dance is on Saturday, May 19****th****. **

Drake set it down on his nightstand, and looked over the ticket. The ticket had red velvet, with gold leaf lettering.

"I'm going to a dance!" he yelled.

He checked the calendar. It was currently Thursday.

"I've got a tux from when I went to that dance," Rai called from the cockpit "I used to be your size," he explained "At least try it on!"

"Alright," he admitted "Saves me money."

With that, he turned on the television and watched the movie he recorded. It was something about a tribe of iron-age warriors trying to keep their ways alive under subjugation.

When they arrived, he tried on Rai's tux, which was a little loose, but it still fit.

With that, he simply waited until Saturday night.

When it finally rolled around, he took Rai's motorcycle and rode to Alfea. He had a promise to keep.

**Bloom**

_ She had picked out a dress she knew was Perfect. It fit her exactly, combining her favorite color; red, with blue in a flame pattern. _

_ When the night came, she made her way down from her dorm, and down to the yard. _

_ She waited by the punch bowl, and after dancing with Sky seven times, she saw him._

**Drake**

He saw her over by the punch bowl, just like she promised.

She was wearing a ruffled dress that had a flame pattern, starting with white bottom, then blue, then a large amount of red, a slight amount of orange, and topping off with a puff-sleeve set with yellow.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

She turned to face him.

"Of course." She answered, almost mesmerized by the fact he was in front of her.

"Shall we?" he asked.

He led her to the dance floor, where a familiar slow song started to play. It was She's Always A Woman, by Billy Joel.

With that, they slow danced, moving with the song.

"I missed you." Bloom whispered.

"And I you." Drake replied.

The song ended, and the DJ announced "I've got a little song request for the playlist I'm gonna play now."

With that, a new, faster song was starting to play.

The song was Join Together, by The Who.

With that, they danced together in a faster step.

With the beginning of the song, they simply danced like they had before with a faster pace.

When the chorus came in, Drake decided to do something new. He spun Bloom, who seemed to have known it was coming.

Whenever the chorus came, Drake would spin Bloom. However, when the song was over, both were exhausted.

"I'll go get us some punch." Drake quipped, and headed to the punch bowl.

He got two cups of punch, and made his way back to where Bloom was.

"How has your year been?" he asked.

"It's been great." She answered "I was the first person to earn their Enchantix out of the whole class. I also set a record for it."

"That's incredible." He admitted. "I've just started to look for the other Elemental Swordsmen. However, the current keepers said that they'll let me know when the swords choose a wielder. I've got something new I'm going to do until then."

"What's that going to be?" she asked.

"I'm going to find out what happened to Sparks." He answered "I'm going to find out who was responsible, and make them pay. Maybe even bring it back."

"So you'll be leaving again?" she asked.

"I have to for now." He explained "However, if you ever need my help, you can reach me with this." He then handed her a small box.

"Call me with it whenever you need my help." He explained "It's a conversation charm. We used these a lot back in Hy Brasile as an untraceable way to talk. I'll always answer when you call."

He turned around "'Til we meet again." He said, starting to walk away.

When he had reached his motorcycle, he took it back to the ship.

He knew that life was a long road. He would travel it one way or another.

**Fin**

**Look for the sequel; Winx Club: Search for Sparks. Coming soon.**


End file.
